Prince Charming
by WorldnWords
Summary: Jodi has been avoiding the marriage question from her family for a long time because she just wants to meet her prince charming. She has a chance encounter with Dean Ambrose, but is also good friends with another WWE superstar. Can she find her prince charming before her family gets fed up? Could Dean be her prince charming or will his past ruin his chances with her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **This is my first attempt at writing, so please be gentle with any criticism. Thanks.**

* * *

I yawned as I looked at the time... it was 5 am. I had to open the shop in an hour. I loved my job, but being the owner didn't mean much free time or days off. I poured my coffee as Benny nudged my arm. I looked at him and petted him; he had become the cafe cat. He wondered in one night and just never left. I found a dead mouse ever now and then so I just took that as his rent payment.

I set to work on the pastries, brewing the coffee, chilling certain foods, and making sure that I was ready for the day. I heard thunder in outside and knew that today could go either way. I had become a sensation in Clearwater and I was grateful for that. I knew that my father, much to his dismay, was proud of me. He wanted me to take a position in the family firm and make money that way, but I couldn't... it wasn't me. I was happy to be the chairman for the charity foundation and own my own coffee shop.

I heard the door open and it was a few minutes til 6. I wasn't open yet, but I walked out there anyways. I found two men drenched from a downpour standing in the doorway and Benny glaring at them from the bar.

"Morning, You guy alright?" I greeted them and one let out a frustrated sigh, but the other nodded with a smile.

"Sorry to barge in." he said with a deep accent. He was scruffy and had messy reddish hair.

"It just started pouring." the other one said and I gave a small smile. The other one had brown hair pulled back in a ponytail.

"Can I offer you coffee?" I asked them and they looked at each other with a shrug before walking up to the bar and sitting down. I poured them coffee as my speakers started playing Slipknot and I groaned.

"I'm sorry, I haven't set the playlist for today." I said as they chuckled.

"I'm sure this is better than any of the playlist you have." the scruff one with reddish hair said.

"Thanks." I said and they smiled at me as they sipped coffee. Benny came over to investigate and laid down next to the one with red hair.

"You can move him if he's bothering you." I said as I walked out from the kitchen with some dishes, but I looked up to see him petting Benny.

"He's not bothering me." he said and I smiled. The other guy was on his phone and sounded like he was in trouble for not being somewhere else.

"I'm Dean." he said as I looked up at him and I smiled.

"I'm Jodi." I said and he smiled.

"This is Roman." he said and I smiled at him. He smiled at me and continued on his phone call.

"Why are you all out so early?" I asked him and he smirked.

"We went to the gym." he said and I nodded.

We continued to make small talk and the rain continued to pour outside. Roman seemed to be annoyed with it, but Dean kept our conversation going. He was a nice guy and seemed very interesting.

"I called a cab to go back." Roman said and Dean nodded.

"How much for the coffee?" Dean asked me and I waved it off.

"It's on me... you paid with a good conversation." I said he smirked. He took out money and put it in the tip jar and they stood up to leave.

"You should come tonight." Roman said to me and I looked at him confused.

"It's the least we can do for barging in before you actually opened. I will put your name on the list for the show tonight." he said and I nodded. He hadn't talked to me much but he was making a nice gesture.

"What kind of show?" I asked and they both chuckled.

"We are wrestlers with the WWE." Roman said and I nodded.

"I already have tickets." I admitted and they smirked.

"You knew who we were?" Dean asked me and now his mood had shifted to slightly annoyed.

"Actually no, I am going to see a friend. He works for the WWE and sent me tickets. I have never watched wrestling." I admitted and they both looked less suspicious. Dean seemed to relax more and Roman was smirking.

"Still, I will put it on so you can get backstage." Roman said and I nodded.

"My name is Jodi Rengel." I said and they both nodded.

"See you tonight, Jodi." Roman said and headed to the door.

"Tonight." Dean said and kissed my hand. He petted Benny and quickly left after Roman. I must have stood there for a few minutes after they left and smiled like an idiot. Dean was cute, but I knew that it wasn't something I could entertain right now. I put them out of my mind as I started to get busy.

"Why are you so happy?" Hunter asked me as I washed up dishes. We finally had a lull in the afternoon, but it wouldn't last long. I was the only real coffee shop on the beach.

"Tonight." I said and he smiled at me. Hunter was my best friend, and he had great fashion sense. He claimed it he got it from his boyfriend, but I just rolled my eyes when he said that. He was a closet diva.

"What are you wearing? You haven't seen him in years!" he said and I smirked. I knew that it was time to make a good impression and dress up, but I was lazy. I didn't want to do any of that.

"You don't have anything?!" he said after I refused to answer him. I chuckled as he started to think instead of wash dishes.

"I am leaving in an hour to get ready." I said and he nodded, but I could tell that he was still thinking.

"Oh, wear the dress I got you for your birthday." he said and I sighed. He and Tim had meant well, but it was never going to be my style.

"Hunter..." I was saying, but he stopped me.

"Just do it, bitch." he said and I chuckled at him. He was one of the few people I could stand to call me that.

 _A few hours later..._

I had already gotten text to make sure that I was going to be there. I got my tickets, got my backstage passes, and found my seat. I had chosen a vintage t-shirt, some boyfriend jeans, and wedges. I wanted to look good, but be comfortable. Hunter would be upset, but he would move on once I told him I needed a new hairstyle.

I wasn't sure who I would end up seeing first. I hadn't expect for Dean and Roman to follow through, but security guard told me I was lucky when three different superstars had left me backstage passes. I wasn't really sure what to expect at all. I had never been to a WWE event. I just hoped that it wasn't as boring as it looked flipping through the channels.

 **AN: Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Wow, thank you all for the positive feedback and follows.**

* * *

I walked backstage with my pass after seeing most of the show. A security guard had told me to come on back. I hadn't seen Dean or Roman yet, but I had seen my friend. I still couldn't look at him like a wrestler. I walked backstage with the guard and we were in catering. I saw a lot of people and had no idea that many people were needed to make these shows go off without problems.

"Jodi!" I heard someone say and I turned to see Dean and Roman walking up to me. I smiled and waved at them when they walked up to me.

"Thank you for the passes." I said and they both smiled at me.

"I am glad that you made it." Dean said and I smiled at him. He looked really good in a leather jacket, black undershirt, and jeans.

"I am glad you made it. I have to go take care of something. I am glad I got to meet you." Roman said and gave me a hug before excusing himself. I looked back at Dean and he almost looked shy. He got ready to say something when someone called my name. We both looked and I saw Wade coming to me.

Dean POV

I was glad that I had seen Jodi from the monitor. I had seen her while watching another match and told a security guard to tell her to come back. She looked really good and not over done. She had kept it casual and it was a good look for her. I knew that Roman had excused himself because he was a great friend, but I had no idea that the person she had gotten tickets from was Wade Barrett.

"Jodi, you made it." Wade said as he walked up and hugged her. She smiled and hugged him back.

"I see that you met Ambrose." Wade said and tried very little to hide some disdain. We hadn't exactly gotten along when I first got called up and it had just continued until now.

"Yes, I met him this morning when he came into the coffee shop. He was nice enough to get me backstage passes." she said and Wade gave me a look that can only be described as suspicious.

"I have an interview. Are you going to stick around?" Wade asked her.

"I have to open the coffee shop. Come by tomorrow around close for dinner?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Bring ginger if he wants to come." she said and he chuckled. She had to be talking about Sheamus. He gave her a hug and kissed her cheek before being escorted off to the interview. I saw how she was looking at him and I felt jealous. I hadn't had a girl genuinely look at me like that in a long time.

"Are you leaving now?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I am glad I came, but this isn't my thing." she said and I chuckled. I was glad for her honesty, but I didn't want her to just leave.

"I am done for the night. You want to get food.. or something?" I asked her and she smiled at me. I knew that I sounded like a complete stumbling idiot.

"Would you like to come back to the coffee shop?" she asked me and I smiled at her. I nodded and she smiled.

"I need to grab my stuff. I can get a cab." I said and she shook her head.

"You can ride with me." she said and I smiled; she was different from most people I had meet lately. I told her to wait in catering and went to grab my stuff. I ran into the locker room and started throwing stuff in my bag.

"What's the rush?" Cesaro asked me and I shook my head. I usually didn't tell my business, but telling them I had a semi-date wasn't what I wanted to get around right now. I had been separated from Renee for about a month; she was still jealous even if she had moved on to Dolph.

"Just ready to go." I said and finished my stuff. Roman glanced at me and gave me a knowing look.

"I need to talk to you, come on." he said and I nodded as I slung my bag over my shoulder. I had put my hat on and changed into regular tennis shoes. I didn't want to look like the lunatic tonight... just normal Dean.

"Date?" he asked me once we were out of the locker room.

"Sorta, coffee shop." I said and he smiled at me.

"You got this, and remember, she is nothing like Renee." he said and I took a deep breath. I knew that not all women were bitches like Renee, but I still had to remind myself of that because I didn't want that to fuck up something already.

"See you later." he said and I gave him a quick hug before heading to catering. I didn't want her to leave without me or find some other superstar thinking he was for her.

Jodi POV

I was waiting for Dean when a nice looking guy walked up and sat down across from me.

"Hello, beautiful." he said and I gave a small smile. He was nice looking, but the amount of body spray he had on was enough to kill me from here.

"Shy?" he asked me and I shook my head, but he took it as me being coy.

"Why don't you come with me and I will give you a backstage tour. I am Tyler." he said and gave me what I am assuming to be a sexy kissy face, but he just looked like a teenage girl trying to hard.

"I am with someone." I said and he smirked, but didn't leave.

"She said she is with someone." a voice said and I smiled when I saw Dean. I looked back at Tyler and he looked surprised.

"Nice meeting you." I said and stood up to walked with Dean. He put his hand on my back and lead me towards the door.

"Thanks." I said and he chuckled.

We made small talk on the drive from the arena to the coffee shop. The shop was open til 10pm tonight, so it was about to close up. I walked in and Hunter looked up to see me and Dean.

"I am sorry ma'am, we are almost closed." Hunter said and only held a straight face for about 10 seconds before busting out laughing. I shook my head and Dean looked confused.

"Dean, this is Hunter. He is my assistant manager." I said and Dean shook Hunter's hand. Hunter looked like a cross between being a jealous bitch and tackling Dean to the ground to fuck him right there.

"We can leave if they are closing. I don't want to get you fired or anything." Dean and I smirked.

"She won't fire herself." Hunter quipped and Dean looked surprsied.

"You are the manager? Wow." he said and I felt myself blush. I didn't really talk to much about myself so I hadn't just felt like telling him that.

"I am the owner." I said and he looked very impressed.

"Would you like coffee, wine, tea, or water?" I asked him in a effort to change the subject to not talk about myself.

"What ever you would like?" he answered and I smiled. He really was being a nice gentleman. I didn't want to fall for him, but he was making a great case for himself.

"Wine it is." I said and he chuckled as I put two glasses on the bar and grabbed a bottle of wine that was open from tonight. I poured his and then made my own version of a mimosa. I saw him looking at it and traded him glasses.

"Try it." I said and he looked at it with suspicion before trying it.

"I am not a wine kind of guy, but that is really good." he said and I chuckled before fixing the other glass to be the same. could see Hunter and my other employee Grace looking through the window at us. They were trying to see what was happening. I should have just offered to go with him to a diner.

Dean POV

We ended up sitting in the coffee shop and talking about everything until near 2 am. I looked at my phone and groaned. I had to be on the road by 10 am so I knew that I wasn't going to get much sleep. I was part of a meet and greet before my days off started. I also had text from Roman telling me not the screw this us and be at the hotel by 9am.

"I hate to leave, but I have to be on the road semi-early tomorrow." I said and she nodded. She looked even more beautiful now that she had relaxed. She had let her red hair down and it was falling in curls around her shoulders, she had a slightly relaxed look from the wine, and she had taken her wedges off.

"Thank you for a nice night." she said and I smiled at her. I didn't want it to end.

"Would you care if i got your number? I am moving to Tampa in a few months and would like to see you again." I confessed and she smiled at me.

"Absolutely." she said and proceeded to store my number in her phone and text me hers. I felt so comfortable around her and she was nothing like most of the women I had gone after in the past. She was beautiful, smart, and curvy.

"Let me call you a cab." she said and I stopped her.

"Uber." I said and she smirked at me as she picked up the glasses, empty wine bottles, and her shoes. She put the glasses and bottles behind the counter She dropped her shoes near the kitchen door.

"Thank you, Jodi. I had fun tonight." I said as she walked me to the door.

"My pleasure, Dean." she said and stood on her tiptoes to kiss my cheek.

"I will text you." I said and she smiled at me. I didn't know if she honestly believed me, but I meant it. I wanted to stay in touch with her. I gave her one last hug as my ride pulled up. I quickly got in and watched the coffee shop disappear from my view. I didn't know what had happened, but I wasn't the asshole Dean Ambrose... I was the one I wanted to be.

Jodi POV

I watched the car disappear down the street and sighed. Dean wasn't perfect, but he was someone I wanted to see again. I knew in all honesty he might not text me, but I could hold out hope. I still held out hope for Prince Charming to be out there somewhere, so why not for someone just to text me? I was turning out the lights when I saw Dean's leather jacket sitting on the barstool. I grabbed it, grabbed my shoes, and turned out the lights. Benny and I walked up the back stairs to my loft above the shop... perks of being an owner.

I put everything down and collapsed on the bed. I was tired. I was almost asleep when I heard my phone ding. I figured it was Hunter, but smiled when Dean's name popped up.

 _Made it to the hotel. I forgot my jacket, so I could see you again. Night, princess._

Prince charming might be closer than I realized.

 **AN: Please review :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the updates. Enjoy this chapter.**

 **I hope this chapter gives a little backstory on Jodi.**

* * *

Dean POV

I was downstairs waiting for Roman and he was late. I don't know why I bothered thinking he would be here on time. He didn't even have his daughter to blame it on.

"Hey, I saw you coming in late last night... did you have a fun night?" Cesaro asked me as he walked up and I chuckled.

"Yeah." I said and he held up a high five. I shook my head, but did it anyways. I knew that normally it would have been a story about sex and alcohol, but last night it was far from it.

"I'm glad you have moved on from Renee." he said and I nodded. I finally felt like I had taken a step in the right direction and away from the demons that were calling to me.

"Ready?" Roman asked me as he walked up to us and I nodded.

"I'm glad you at least changed this time." he said and I smirked. I could name a few times that I had met up with Roman the night before in the same clothes, wearing as much alcohol as I had drank, and smelling worse.

"I can back here last night." I said and he looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"I really did." I said and he looked impressed as we threw the stuff into the trunk. He threw me the keys and I settled into the drivers seat.

"So tell." he said and I smirked as I pulled us out of the parking lot. I was grateful for coffee, but I wasn't as tired as I imagined I would have been after coming back so late. I hadn't done that in a long time, and I couldn't get Jodi out of my mind. She hadn't texted me back yet, but I hoped that she would. I also couldn't figure out what was happening to me. I used to get annoyed if Renee texted me too much, but now I wanted her just to text me once.

"We drank wine and talked... thats it." I said and he about spit out his coffee.

"No." he said and I chuckled.

"She kissed my cheek... that's it." I said and he looked surprised.

"You're lying." he said and normally I would expect for someone to tell me that, but it was the truth. I shook my head no and he sat there. He had nothing to say, and for once I was glad for the silence from him. I had spent many nights and morning drowning in alcohol with him telling me that I have to come out of this... that I had to be better.

"I am glad, bro. She may be good for you." he said and I had to whole heartedly agree.

"I do want to know one thing." he said and I looked at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Did she and Barrett... um, date?" he asked me and I shook my head no. I had wondered about that and asked her how she knew him.

"No, I asked her that... I was curious. She was neighbors with him, Drew, and Sheamus when they were in FCW living in Tampa." I said and he nodded.

"I thought the same thing." I said and he chuckled.

Jodi POV

I spent most of the next day doing paper work and avoiding questions from Hunter. Wade had also texted me about showing up tonight, so I had to start cooking soon. I was so thankful that most of it was already started in the crock pot.

"What are you cooking?" Hunter asked me as I sat at the desk in the back and finished up the deposit.

"Roast." I said and Hunter nodded.

"Will tall, muscles, and sexy be joining you?" he asked me and I chuckled. Dean was pretty sexy.

"Not tonight." I said and he nodded; he was definitely fishing for information.

"Some other night?" he asked me and I looked at him.

"You have nothing to do?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I do, but I wanted to tell you that I think it would be good for you to see where this goes. You looked happy, Jodi." he said and I felt myself smile.

"Thanks, Hunter." I said and he hugged me before going off to do stuff. I finished and went up to my loft. Wade would be here soon.

Wade POV

I walked up the back door of the coffee shop and pressed the button. I liked that Jodi lived above the coffee shop and that she had a back entrance. I didn't want to be recognized tonight. I pushed the button and she let me inside.

"Jodi?" I called out once I got to the top of the stairs.

"Kitchen." I said and she poked her head out. I saw her want to smile, but her shocked face gave away her true emotions.

"Hello, lass." Stephen said from beside me. She had invited him, but I doubt she actually expected him to show up. He wasn't going to show up, until I mention that she was seen leaving last night with Dean Ambrose.

"Stephen, forgive me, I didn't think you would actually show up." she said and he nodded. I knew they had a past, but I didn't want to see her Dean Ambrose.

"Do I need to go get more food?" I asked her and she shook her head no as we walked into the kitchen. She grabbed another wine glass and sat it down. Stephen and I had each brought a bottle of wine.

"I am glad you two came." she said and I saw Stephen watching her. I knew that he had hurt himself more than he had hurt her when he broke up with her, but I believed they weren't done with each other yet.

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed it. Review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Yankees01, Seth rollins babe, FantasyImager- Thank you for the reviews.**

 **Thank you to everyone who has followed or favorite the story as well**.

* * *

Stephen POV

We had a great dinner. I had forgotten how wonderful of a cook Jodi could be. I hadn't said much, but let her and Wade catch up. She had invited me, but I knew that she didn't expect me to show up. I didn't want to at first, but once I heard that she was talking to Dean Ambrose I had to talk to her. I only wanted her to be happy, and I didn't think that he was the person who could do that for her.

"It was wonderful." Wade said as we sipped on wine after she had dessert. She smiled at him and glanced at me. I gave an agreeing nod. Wade was about to say something when his phone rang, he pulled it out, and groaned.

"The other bed room." she said and he gave her an apologetic smile before stepping in there to take the call. She immediately got up and started to clear the table. I grabbed some dishes and followed her into the kitchen. She turned around and bumped into me.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she mumbled and I nodded.

"Ah will clear the table." I said and she nodded before turning around to run some water. I could hear Wade talking as I brought everything into the kitchen. She was washing things as I grabbed the towel to dry off.

"You don't have to help." she said and I smirked.

"Ah want to." I said and she nodded, but refused to touch me or look at me.

"Thank yeh for letting meh come tonight." I said and she nodded. I didn't blame her for not looking at me or wanting to be near me. I had broken up with her and for a stupid reason. I hadn't just broken up with her, but I disappeared. I knew that I was the idiot.

"I didn't think that you would." she said with a chuckle. I was about to say something when Wade appeared in the doorway.

"I am sorry, love. I have to run." he said and I looked at him strange... he was lying.

"Is everything alright?" she asked him and he nodded.

"Just a personal issue." he said and I started to come with him, but he left without me. I knew that he was trying to give us some time, but I still wanted to kill him. I didn't want to make her uncomfortable.

"Ah will call a cab." I said as we both stared at the door and she sighed. I could tell that she was annoyed and I hated that.

"Do yeh think that we could talk?" I asked her and she looked at me.

"I think your note said it all, Stephen." she said and I took her hands and made her look at me.

"Ah was an idiot. Ah am sorry, but Ah got scared." I told her and she shook her head.

"Of what?" she asked me and I never thought that I would have this chance to talk to her about this, but here it was... and I was now scared.

"You and your family." I said and she laughed. She laughed at me and I was surprised at that reaction. I didn't expect that from her. She was always so nice and understanding, but I knew that I didn't deserve any of that from her. I had hurt her and she had every right to laugh in my face.

"My family?" she asked me and I sighed. Jodi was from one of the richest families in the country. She could have everything she wanted, and I never understood why she wanted me.

"Yeh are from a nice family... ah didn't fit in. Ah knew that yeh deserved better." I said and she grabbed a bottle of wine before walking out of the kitchen. She walked out to the balcony and I followed her out there. I was momentarily amazed at the view she had from her building. She had her coffee shop right across the street from the beach and right now the view was beautiful.

"Why did you just talk to me about it? Why did you just make the decision to be the worlds biggest asshole?" She asked me and I sighed.

"Ah messed up. Ah never thought we would actually talk about it!" I said and she watched me as she took a long drink from the bottle of wine.

"Why did you even date me?" she asked me and I sighed. I had so many things I could tell her, but none that I wanted to admit to right now.

"Why did you come tonight?" she asked me as I struggled to answer her first question.

"Ah wanted to see you and I heard that yeh were talking to Dean Ambrose." I said and she glared at me.

"Who I talk to is none of your business." she hissed at me and I sighed.

"He's not a good person, Jodi. He has a bad temper, he drinks a lot, and he hit his last girlfriend." I told her because I knew that first two and heard the last part a lot after Renee and him broke up.

"Now you are trying to make someone look bad? You are low." she said to me and I sighed.

"Ah am not making this up." I told her and she sighed. I didn't want her to get hurt. I did still care about her, but I doubt that she believed this.

"Thank you for clearing the air, Stephen, good night." she said and I looked at her because I knew that she was kicking me out. I didn't want to leave with her upset, again. I didn't want to leave and I wasn't sure what to do. I saw her sit the wine bottle down and I took my chance. I pulled her to me and kissed her like I had meant to every day that we were dating.

Jodi POV

I couldn't believe that Stephen had come tonight. I also was surprised that he had just thrown Dean under the bus, but now he was kissing me. I had envisioned this kiss many times since he left me that day, but now that I had it I didn't know what to do. I still had all my old feelings for him, but he had really hurt me. I opened my eyes as we kissed and saw Dean's jacket on the chair in the living room. I knew that I had other options and that I owed it to myself to figure out what else I could do to make myself happy or better off.

I found my strength deep down and pushed Stephen off of me. He was breathless and aroused; he wasn't hiding it well.

"Good night, Stephen." I said again and he looked ultimately defeated.

"Ah am not giving up." he said as he turned to leave.

"Bye." I said again and picked up my bottle of wine. I heard the door shut a few seconds later and looked to make sure that he was really gone. I was glad to see that he had left.

I found my phone and texted Wade. I wasn't happy with him and let him know it. I was surprised when I got an incoming text so quickly, and opened it. I had to stop and read the text at least 3 times when I realized that it was from Dean and not Wade. I had made the right decision tonight to kick Stephen out.

 **AN: Let me know what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Yankees01 & FantasyImager- Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

I was nervous. I was going to see Dean tonight. I was floating around at work and everyone seemed happy for me. Hunter had already planned my outfit and given me tips about tonight. I was going to meet Dean at a nice restaurant in St. Petersburg. I could hide being happy because I wasn't sure if I would actually get another date with him. He had such a busy life and I didn't... well, not really.

"Jodi, can you come out here?" Hunter asked me and I finished icing the cupcake I was currently working on. I walked out to find a delivery guy with a large vase of flowers. They were beautiful. I signed for them and smiled as the person left.

"He really is going all out." Hunter said and I nodded. The vase contained a beautiful array of different colored roses. I pulled out the card and opened it; my day got a little sour.

 _Thinking of you ~ Ste_

"Toss them." I said and Hunter looked at me surprised. I handed him the card and walked back to finish the cupcakes.

"Don't let him ruin your day." a voice said and I looked up to see Wade. I didn't know that he was even in town. I figured that he had come in the back door.

"It's your fault." I mumbled and let him hug me. He smiled at me and I knew that I wouldn't be mad at him. We had been friends for too long at this point.

"I am sorry, love. I didn't think that he would fuck it all up this bad." he said and I smiled at him. I knew that Wade and Stephen were best friends, but Wade had given him his real opinion when Stephen just disappeared. I had apologized, but Wade told me not to because it wasn't my fault his friend was an idiot.

"Are we still on for tomorrow night?" he asked me and I nodded. I had a black tie function tomorrow night and Wade was my go to date when I he was in town. He was one of the few people who knew my family and I had let into my real life.

Wade hung out with me for awhile before I had to get ready for tonight. I knew that he didn't like Dean, but I was tired of having everyone in my life tell me who was good, bad, or in between. I knew that I could make those decision, plus I knew that I would hear exactly what was wrong with my life tomorrow night when I had to deal with my family.

Dean POV

I was nervous tonight because I was seeing Jodi again. I had been texting her and I was actually excited that she had agreed to meet me for dinner.

"Don't be nervous." Roman said as I worked out at the gym with him. I hadn't really let my self date anyone since Renee or even really want to get to know anyone since her. She had fucked up over and everyone knew it.

"Right." I said and we smirked at each other. Roman was my best friend, he was someone I trusted, and he was practically my brother. He knew what I was thinking when I thought it and I was the same way with him. He was dealing with family issues right now and I knew that he was worried about his daughter.

"How's Jojo?" I asked him and he smiled. I knew that his daughter was everything. I envied that... I knew that a lot of people would be surprised that the lunatic fringe wanted a real family since I didn't have one.

"She's good. I just hope her momma comes around." he said and I nodded.

"She will... you can't blame her. You are gone a lot." I said and he shot me a look. We both knew that it was a struggle to have relationships when you did what we did, but most of us made it work.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you in your new place." he said and I chuckled. I had just gotten a new apartment north of Tampa and I was having my furniture delivered from Las Vegas. I was tired of living out there and Renee had finally gotten her shit out, so I wanted something that was totally mine. I also had a lot of friends or coworkers out here, so I wouldn't be as isolated.

We got done working out and went to get cleaned up. I was meeting Jodi at a nice restaurant in Tampa that had rooftop dining. I wanted to have a nice night with her.

"I feel like I should give you advice or a condom... something for tonight." Roman said as I got ready to leave. I rolled my eyes and walked out to the car. I knew that was his way to telling me to have a good night. I got more nervous as I got closer to the restaurant; I was scared she was going to stand me up.

I got there and went to the roof. She had texted me that she would be a few minutes late, but that meant that she was going to show up. I told her I was at the bar and ordered a drink. I was sipping on it when I saw her step off the elevator; she was beautiful. She had on a blue dress, her hair was down, and she didn't look like she was overdone. I smiled as soon as I saw her and stood up.

"Hi." she said and gave me a small kiss on my cheek.

"You look amazing, Jodi." I said and she blushed; she looked even better when she blushed.

"Are you ready to eat?" I asked her and she nodded. We walked over and I gave my name. They had the table ready and we followed them. We were on a private deck a little higher than the rest of the restaurant. The view was amazing. I was just nervous about everything because I wanted her to enjoy it.

"Thank you for inviting me out tonight." she said and I smiled at her.

"I wanted to see you again. I am just sorry that there was so much time in between." I said and she smiled at me.

"It's part of who you are; I am just glad that I get to fit into your busy schedule." she said as they brought over our drinks.

"I hope to fit you into it more." I admitted and she smiled at me.

"Really?" she asked me and I smiled at her.

"I like you, Jodi. You are different." I admitted and she nodded.

"I like you, Dean, because you are yourself. You didn't try to hide it that morning in the rain." she said and I chuckled because I remember cussing enough to make anyone blush about being caught in that downpour.

The rest of the night went great. The conversation didn't stop, the food was great, and we danced when a band started to play from the other part of the dining area. I didn't want it to end, but I had to get up semi early tomorrow morning. We had to drive to somewhere in Texas.

"Thank you for tonight." she said as we stepped onto the elevator and I smiled at her.

"I want to do it again. I will be back in town in a few weeks." I said and she nodded.

"I will be looking forward to it." I said as we stopped beside her car. I couldn't help it anymore; I had to kiss her. I pulled her to me and pressed my lips against hers. I felt her hands slide from my chest around my neck. I pulled her closer to me as my tongue slowly begged for entrance. She gave me access and moaned as I pressed myself harder against her.

"Look!" someone said and we broke apart as a flash went off. I turned to yell at someone, but the people were already running off. I was pissed off because someone had ruined my moment, but she was chuckling.

"I'm sorry." I said and she waved it off; I was so glad that she didn't get mad.

"Don't be. I need to give you the jacket you left." she said and opened the door.

"Keep it; think about me." I said with a smirked and she nodded.

"I can do that." she said and softly kissed me again.

"Be careful tomorrow." she said and I nodded as I forced myself to step away from her.

"I will text you." I said as I kissed the back of her hand.

I watched her ease out of her parking spot and leave the parking garage. I slowly made my way to my car and sat there for a minute. I had just had an amazing date and now I had to go back home and deal with Roman... what a let down. I chuckled at the thought that Roman will want details because he could be just like a girl.

Jodi POV

I woke up the next morning still wearing the same smile from last night. I really liked Dean and knowing that he liked me was amazing. I stretched as my phone went off. I didn't look before answering it.

"Hello?" I answered.

"So, you are stupid enough to date a wrestler again?" a very familiar voice asked me and I groaned.

"We will talk about it tonight, Mom." I said and was told to get to my parents house asap. I wanted to rewind time and still be on my date with Dean instead of dealing with an over bearing family today.

 **AN: Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **FantasyImager, Guest, and ambrose-kohli-girl - Thank you for the reviews.**

* * *

I sighed as I listened to my mother tell me everything that was wrong with me and my life. She didn't like that I had done something on my own. She hated that I didn't need her like my brother needed her or my dad. Dad had accepted that I was the independent one, but I doubted that my mom ever will.

"Why a wrestler, Jodi?" she asked me.

"I didn't know he was a wrestler and because I could." I said and she rolled her eyes are me. She always wanted me to marry rich, become a trophy, and have no actually independent thoughts or actions. I just couldn't do that.

"What about tonight? Did you at least find a date?" she asked me and I nodded.

"Wade is coming." I said and she nodded. She hated wrestlers, but Wade had proven to be a real human being and not just a brute. She liked him... which surprised the shit out of me.

"Do you have a dress?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I had some sent over." she said and I sighed. She hated my style and always insisted on dressing me if I was going to be scene anywhere near her.

"Does this one even know who you are?" she asked me.

"Dean is his name and no, he doesn't." I said and she shrugged.

"Or he's playing you." she said and I was tired of hearing it. I didn't want to hear anymore how my life was a disaster, I was fat, I was too independent, my hair wasn't the right color, or how I didn't live in the good area of Tampa. I got up and walked out onto the back patio to get some air. I stopped by the railing and someone came up beside me.

"Don't let her get to you, Jo." Dad said and I looked at him.

"I just want to be myself." I said and Dad nodded. He hated that I was so independent, but I knew that he supported me. He had tried to push me to be something I wasn't and after not talking to him for 2 years he got the memo that I didn't respond well to that. He had tried to tell my mother, but she just insisted that I would grow into who I was.

"I can't help but be worried about you, but I also want you to be happy." he said and I hugged him. He smiled at me and I was glad that he was around. I needed him to keep me sane in this family.

Dean POV

"You must of had a good night." Roman said as we pulled into the next arena.

"I did, but what gave it away." I said and he smirked.

"You didn't smile this much when you dated Renee." he said and I nodded. I was happy to hear that; she was in my past. I had Jodi for my future.

"She's different and amazing." I said as we walked inside and bumped into Renee. She looked at me and then to Roman.

"Renee." he said and she nodded, but kept her eyes on me. She looked the same, but no where near as beautiful as I once thought that she had been.

"How have you been?" she asked me and I shrugged.

"You?" I asked her to be nice. I didn't have to be nice, but I felt like it in that moment. She shifted uncomfortably and looked at me.

"I miss you." she said and I smirked. She was miserable and I didn't like to wallow in others pity, but it was worth it since she had left me without even an 'I'm Sorry'.

"I have moved on." I said and walked past her as Roman shared a smirk. I was glad to hear that she missed me, but she didn't even cross my mind anymore.

"You have it bad." he said and I smirked. I knew that I was and I didn't care who knew it.

"I hear Renee is pining over you again." Cesaro said when we walked into the dressing room and I was lost. She told me she had missed me, but I doubt it had come to that.

"What are you talking about?" I asked him as he and Ron (R-Truth) both smirked at me. I threw my bags down and Roman looked at me with a curious look.

"She heard you were seeing someone and dumped Dolph." Ron said and I sighed. I didn't want to deal with her anymore and I needed her to just leave me alone.

"I am over her. I am happy." I said and I didn't care who heard it. I wanted Renee to leave me alone. I was happy... I wanted to be happy.

Jodi POV

I was glad that Wade was with me tonight. I needed a friend... someone who could help me stay sane. I walked downstairs and he was waiting for me. Wade would have been the perfect guy if I hadn't of dated his best friend.

"You look beautiful." he said and I couldn't help but smile; Wade really was the perfect gentleman.

"Thanks, Mother and I compromised." I said and he chuckled. I had settled on a plum dress that was greek style and had my hair in curls. Wade in a tuxedo and looked really nice.

"I am glad you chose that one." he said and kissed my cheek. I smiled as we went to the car that was going to take us to the gala.

I was so tired about meeting with everyone, dancing, and being polite all night. I had also had quit a bit of champagne just to make it through the night.

"May I have the last dance?" Wade asked me and I nodded. He smiled at me as we started to dance. I saw Mom looking over and smiled at me; she could keep on wishing.

"Thank you for coming tonight." I said and he smirked at me.

"Better than the alternative." he said and I rolled my eyes. I had heard Wade's reservations about Dean, but I was tired of listening to everyone's thoughts about my life.

"Wade." I said and he sighed.

"You can do better, Jodi." he said and I shook my head.

"Stephen wasn't much better." I said and he shrugged.

"Maybe there is someone else." he said and I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"Thank you for the dance." I said and walked away from him. I walked out to the balcony and I heard someone right after me. I knew that it was Wade. I turned around to say something, but didn't have time to react when his lips connected with mine. I pushed him off and turned to leave, but saw a few people with cameras. I did not want to be in the tabloids, especially not about this.

 **AN: Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **FantasyImager,ambrose-kohli-girl, & Ghostwriter - Thank you for reviewing!**

 **ambrose-kohli-girl- Gotta have some drama :)**

* * *

Jodi POV

I was sitting in the coffee shop way before I needed to be because I wasn't sure where else to go to think. I had a lot on my mind since Wade had kissed me last week. I hadn't told Dean, because he was preparing for big match. I couldn't believe that Wade had kissed me... I didn't even know what to think. He had tried to text and call me, but I hadn't answered. I didn't know what he was thinking. I was also glad that the only pictures from that night were good ones. I didn't want to explain anything more than I had to about Wade being a dumbass.

"You are here early." a voice said and I turned to see Hunter coming in the kitchen. I had forgotten that he was coming in to bake this morning.

"I couldn't sleep." I said and he nodded as he got a cup of coffee that I had made. He sat down next to me and gave me a small hug.

"Still thinking about that night?" he asked me and I sighed. I had called Hunter right after it had happened because I needed someone to talk to about it.

"Did you feel anything?" he asked me and I sighed.

"Not anymore." I admitted and he smirked. He knew that I had always found Wade appealing first, but Stephen had asked me out before he could or wanted to.

"You really like Dean, don't you?" he asked me and I nodded.

"He's different, funny, and doesn't know anything about my family." I said and he smirked. I had always been leery about people knowing who I was or what family I was from... I didn't want to be used.

"Have you told him?" he asked me and I dropped my head to the table and shook my head. I needed to, but I just couldn't do that over a text message. Hunter rubbed my back and sighed.

"If you like him you need to tell him." he said and I nodded. I knew that I needed to be honest because everyone deserves honesty.

"I just don't want it to cause problems at their work. I am surprised that Stephen hasn't caused shit yet." I admitted and Hunter chuckled.

"I take it you didn't watch the PPV last night?" he asked me and I looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're a wrestling fan?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Guilty." he said and I smiled; I didn't know that about him.

"Tim watches it with you?" I asked him and he chuckled, but shook his head no.

"He likes the eye candy but don't like it." he said and I nodded. I wanted a relationship like Hunter and Tim. They really loved each other and didn't have to be up each other's asses to prove it.

"Wait, what happened last night?" I asked Hunter as he gathered our mugs and took them to the sink.

"Dean was in a match and Stephen attacked him. They all seemed shocked so either it's a really secretive storyline or Stephen really has it out for Dean." he said and I sighed.

"Wonderful." I mumbled and Hunter gave me a sad look.

"Come on, chocolate will help." he said and I smirked. Chocolate helped everything according to Hunter and most days I agreed with him.

Dean POV

I had just gotten up from getting in late last night. They had sent me home to recover for a few days since Stephen fucked up my match last night. I knew that wasn't part of the storyline, but since he was up McMahon's ass I knew that it would somehow fall to being my fault.

I sat up and looked around my really empty apartment. I had sold must of my stuff because it reminded me from Renee. I didn't want anything to do with her anymore. I knew that I needed to go grocery shopping, furniture shopping, and hit the gym, but I had a better place to go. I showered, changed, and headed to the beach.

I walked in and the coffee shop had a few people in it. I waited in line and ordered.

"Wait, aren't you Dean Ambrose?" a guy asked me who was sitting at the bar.

"No, I get that a lot." I said and he nodded, but didn't look convinced.

"Jodi is in the back and she's having a bad day." someone said when they handed me the coffee and I looked up to see her friend that I had met one of the first times I had been here. I smirked and walked back there. I smiled when I saw Jodi singing, dancing, and rolling out pastries. She stopped and finally looked up. I smirked because her cheeck flushed and she looked so embarrased.

"I was enjoying my show." I said and she started laughing.

"What are you doing here? Not that I am not happy to see you." she said and I smiled at her.

"The show didn't go as planned last night and I got some unexpected time off. I figured I would use the time to go shopping for my apartment and see my girlfriend." I said and she nodded.

"Do I get to meet this girlfriend?" she asked me and I chuckled.

"If you play your cards right and aren't busy tonight you can meet her when she comes over for dinner tonight." I said and she smiled.

"Lucky for you... I happen to be free." she said and I smiled.

"What about the rest of the day?" I asked her because I wanted to spend time with her.

"I think the boss will let me go early today." she said and I smiled.

"She wasn't even supposed to work today." Hunter chimed in and I smirked at her.

"Wonderful, I see some beach time in your future." I said and she chuckled. I stayed in the kitchen until she finished and then we went upstairs so she could change. I didn't have any clean laundry so I was already wearing swim trunks since they were the only thing I had clean.

"I am glad I got to see you today." I admitted as we walked out to the beach. She smiled at me and nodded.

"Me too." she said. I knew that last night sucked, but things were definitely looking up today.

 **AN: Should Jodi come clean to Dean about her past with Stephen and Wade?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! I hope you like the chapter.**

* * *

Dean POV

We had fun hanging out on the beach before I drove us back to my apartment.

"I am sorry for the lack of furniture." I said and she chuckled as I opened the door and shock hit her. She looked around and then back at me.

"You weren't kidding." she said and I chuckled at her reaction. I rubbed the back of my neck as I shook my head no. I was nervous for her to be here even if I didn't have any furniture or anything to mess up.

"No, sorry." I said and she shrugged.

"Take out for dinner?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I'm up for anything." she said as she walked over to the window and looked out. The view was phenomenal because I was over looking the bay. I think that was the main reason I had chosen this apartment, and it had restricted access.

"I love this view." she said as I walked up next to her.

"I like this view." I said and looked at her. She smirked and shook her head. She turned to walk away, but I pulled her back to me. I looked into her eyes and brought my lips slowly to hers. She gladly pressed herself into the kiss and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pulled her as close to me as I could as our bodies molded together.

"You're beautiful." I whispered to her as I pulled away and I saw the pink tint in her cheeks. She gave me a small smile as someone knocked on the door. We both jumped and she laughed as I let go of her. I was going to murder whoever was on the other side of the door. I opened it and found Roman on the other side. He was grinning like an idiot and I knew this wasn't going to be a good thing.

"Yes?" I asked him as he pushed past me into the apartment.

"What's up, brother?" I asked him and he stopped when he saw Jodi. She smiled and waved at him.

"I was going to invite you out tonight. A bunch of us are going out." he said and I looked at Jodi. She shrugged, and I knew that staying here without furniture wasn't a great idea.

"Who all is going?" I asked him and he rattled off a few names and some from NXT. I was fine with it when I heard that a few of the divas were going.

"We can go once I take her back to get clothes." I said and she waved it off. She was in her bikini with black capris and a pink tank top over it.

"We are going to a bar... I will be fine in this." she said and I smiled. I realized that she was low maintenance.

"Are you sure?" I asked her and she nodded. I looked down and I was in my swim trunks, a t-shirt, and had my black hat on... I was going to stay in this if she wasn't changing.

"Let's go." I said and Roman smiled at us as I locked up.

"I didn't mean to interrupt." Roman said when we got in the SUV, but I waved it off.

"I have no furniture." I said and he chuckled as we started up and he pulled us out of the parking lot. Jodi was talking to both of us as we made our way to a karaoke bar near Clearwater.

"Are you sure you don't mind?" I asked her before we walked inside and she shook her head no.

"Not unless you do." she said and I kissed her quickly.

"And pass on the chance to show you off? Not even." I said and she chuckled as we walked inside. I knew that Roman had said a few people, but this was over half the roster. I forgot that most of us lived in Florida.

"Dean!" Cesaro said and everyone was greeting us. I introduced Jodi and we sat down next to Seth and Sasha. I had to chuckle at myself because a month ago I wouldn't have been like this, plus Seth and I had just gotten over our own personal issues.

"You must be Jodi." a voice said and we both looked up to see Renee standing there. I immediately shot a glare at Roman who was already giving me an apologetic look. I would never have put Jodi in this spot if I had known she was going to be here. I also saw Dolph at the other end of everyone and he looked just as uncomfortable to see Renee.

"Hi." Jodi said and Renee smirked at her.

"I am Renee... Dean's ex." she said and Jodi maintained her smile, but knowing Renee I was holding my breath for whatever was going to come out of her mouth.

"Nice to meet you." she said and Renee smirked.

"Enjoy my sloppy seconds and his drug habits." Renee said and I was going to say something when Jodi cut me off. I couldn't believe that Renee had said that to her.

"Leftovers are my favorites." Jodi said and I smirked. Renee didn't know what to say. She hadn't expected Jodi to say anything to that.

"Bye." Jodi said as Sara, Cesaro's girlfriend, handed her a drink. Renee walked away completely silent and Jodi smiled at me.

"Thank you." I said and she chuckled as she downed the shot.

We were having fun and talking to everyone. I had seen Nattie eying her when she finally walked over to where we were and sat down.

"Jodi?" she asked her and Jodi looked at her. I saw Jodi's reaction and she was surprised. Nattie hugged Jodi and I had no idea how they knew each other.

"Wait, how do you know each other?" I asked them and Nattie was going to say something, but Jodi beat her to it.

"Nattie knows me from the coffee shop and bakery." Jodi said and Nattie almost looked confused before agreeing. I wasn't sure, but I didn't think that Jodi would lie to me. I was just glad that she had a friend here, but she and Sara were getting along good. I was glad that she didn't feel out of place.

We stayed a little longer and were having fun until Jodi got very quiet. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I noticed that Stephen and Wade kept looking at her. They had come in with Finn. I wasn't a fan of either of them, but after Stephen had screwed up my storyline he was on the top of my shit list.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked her and she nodded.

"I am going to use the girls room and then I will catch a cab." she said and I shook my head no.

"We came together and leave together." I said and gave her a quick kiss before she got up.

"Is she alright?" Sara asked me and I shrugged.

"I will go check on her." she said and I nodded. I was grateful for Sara at this moment. She was dating Cesaro since she was the women's trainer at NXT, and they were a strong couple.

"We are leaving." I said to Roman and he stood up.

"What's wrong? She blew Renee away." he said and I shook my head no.

"She's ready." I said as I saw Stephen walk towards the bathrooms. I had seen him eying her the whole night and I didn't care for it.

"Can you back me?" I asked him and he nodded. I was glad to have a friend that I didn't have to explain everything to when I needed him. He walked with me to the bathrooms and I was angry when I saw Stephen pinning Jodi to the wall. Sara was yelling at him, but he wasn't paying her any attention. Jodi looked upset and I didn't think when I ripped him away from her.

"Get the fuck off my girlfriend." I said and punched Stephen across the jaw. He backed up, but had a smirk on his face.

"Enjoy me and Wade's seconds." he said and I didn't have time to figure out what was going on before Jodi punched him right in the eye socket. I quickly pulled her away and outside.

"Let me go." she hissed and started to walk away from me.

"I think I deserve an explanation on many things that just happened back there. I can get suspended over that." I said and she shook her head. I didn't know that she had dated Stephen and Wade... I couldn't believe that. I didn't want to believe that. I was confused and angry.

Jodi POV

I couldn't believe that Dean had punched Stephen, that Stephen had approached me, or that I had let myself back into that life. I looked at Dean and knew that so many things were going to go wrong now... this wasn't for me anymore.

"I had fun tonight and thank you for defending me. I know that you are a great guy, but you aren't for me." I said and Dean looked upset and more confused.

"No! I just punched someone for you and you break up with me? What the fuck, Jodi?" he asked me as I started to walk down the street. I knew that he was behind me as I caught a cab and he got in with me. He wasn't going to give up. I told the driver to take me to Clearwater Beach because I could walk home from there.

"Talk to me." Dean said and I sighed.

"At the beach." I said and he let out a low growl. I knew that he was upset, but I didn't want the cabbie to hear our problems. I was also delaying the inevitable... me telling him the truth.

 **AN: How will Dean react to all of this?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **ambrose-kohli-girl, Wolfgirl2013, FantasyImager, Moxley Gal1, Countryliving Girl- Thank you all for reviewing. You guys rock!**

 **Enjoy this chapter and let me know what you think.**

* * *

Jodi POV

We got to the beach, I paid, and walked out onto the sand. The beach was pretty deserted because of the looming storm in the distance. The thunder cracked in the distance as Dean paced around me.

"I will answer your questions if you promise to do the same." I said and Dean sighed. He had turned his hat around and was looking at me with a combination of anger and desperation. He nodded and I got ready to say something when he went off.

"What the fuck just happened? I defend you against someone who is apparently your ex, thanks for that info, and you just leave me? No! Why didn't you tell me you dated Stephen and Wade? Have you slept with the entire fucking roster?" he asked me and his words stung... deeply.

"No, I haven't slept with everyone, unlike you apparently. I did date Stephen, but he broke it off with me." I said and he shook his head.

"And Wade? What am I just someone you are using to piss him off?" he asked me and I wanted to smirk because Wade was pissed off, but this wasn't the time. I just wanted this to be over with because as much as Dean needed the truth I didn't need to be called every name in the book.

"We didn't date. He did kiss me about a week ago... I was going to tell you, but I didn't see how that would be a good conversation to have over text." I said and he looked more livid.

"He kissed you? What the hell were you doing with him?" he asked me and I looked down.

"I had to go to an event and I needed someone to go with me. You weren't in town and he was... I thought that we were just friends, but apparently that was one sided." I said and Dean shook his head.

"Were you even going to tell me?" he asked me and I sighed. I had debated about telling him at all, but the decision had been made for me. I hated Stephen even more at this point.

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you in person." I said and he shook his head. I saw my opening and took my turn to ask questions.

"Now, my turn... Aside from meeting your lovely ex tonight... why did she say that you had a drug habit?" I asked him and now he became defensive.

"I don't! I grew up in a bad area and the only way to survive was to sell drugs. I did it along time ago, but that doesn't mean that I am still doing them. I certainly don't sell them." he said and I nodded.

"Have you slept with the entire locker room, as she insinuated as she left tonight?" I asked him. Renee had dropped that lovely piece of information before sashaying out the door with someone on her arm.

"I have had an interesting past... I have slept with quite a few divas." he admitted and I nodded. I knew that people had past, but Dean was definitely different from anyone I had dated or even been around. I guess that my background and family had really sheltered me.

"How many people have you slept with? At least 2." he mumbled and I glared at him.

"I haven't slept with anyone... ever." I said and he looked up at me with surprise.

"Bullshit." he said and I chuckled. I knew that it was hard to believe, but I guarded certain parts of myself more than others.

"I don't care if you don't believe me. I didn't sleep with Stephen, Wade, or anyone else." I said and I hadn't. I was careful about that part of me because I hadn't found anyone I wanted to share that part of me with, yet.

"You dated him for awhile! You said that yourself." he said and I looked up at the sky... praying for a lightening bolt to take me out.

"And I didin't sleep with him! I told him I was waiting until I felt that it was right... it never was right!" I said and he sighed.

"Why didn't you tell me that you dated Stephen?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I didn't think that it would be an important piece of information right now. I didn't ask you about your past or your sexual history." I shot back and he pulled his hat off, ran his hand through his hair, and sighed. We were both frustrated.

"So him attacking me wasn't because of a storyline." he said and I shook my head.

"No, he wasn't happy when he found out that I was talking to you." I said and Dean nodded.

"Why don't you think I am for you?" he asked me in a quieter voice and I looked at him. I knew that I hadn't given him a real chance, but I was scared. I had already had problems with Stephen and I didn't want Dean to fall into that.

"I didn't want to mess up your job because of my past. We aren't exactly the same, from the same area, or have much in common. You are crazy and fun. I am a nerd and slightly a homebody." I said and he chuckled.

"And all those things are why I like you." he said as he took a step closer to me.

"Jodi, I like you. I don't care for your past about you dating Stephen, but I can imagine you feel the same about my past. I don't want Renee or Stephen to win... I don't want their revelations about our past to ruin us." he said and I knew that he was right. They wanted us to break up. They wanted us to be unhappy.

"Dean..." I was saying when he kissed me. He pulled me close to him and my hands instantly went to his hips. I couldn't deny that there weren't feelings there... there were lots of feelings.

"Please, just no more secrets." he said and I nodded.

"Promise?" he asked me and I wanted to nod, but I knew that I was hiding a huge secret... my family. I looked into his eyes and shook my head.

"Dean, if we are going to be honest, then there is one more thing you need to know." I said and he stepped back from me.

"What is it?" he asked me and I got ready to say something when someone ran up to us. The storm pouring rain onto us, but neither of us had noticed. We must have looked crazy.

"Are you two alright?" a voice said and we both looked at the police officer.

"Yes, we were just talking." Dean said and the officer looked at me.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" he asked me and Dean looked frustrated. I knew that the cop didn't believe him.

"Yes, I am fine. Thank you." I said and he nodded, but looked back at me again.

"Ms. Glazer?" he asked me and I sighed. He had recognized me. I didn't want him to, but he had.

"Yes." I said and pulled out my identification. He checked it and handed it back. He was now staring down Dean.

"Let me take you home." he said and I shook my head no.

"No, I am here with my boyfriend. I am fine." I said and he nodded. I knew that most of the cops knew my family because of the family foundation and my father. I knew that this would get back to them, sooner than later.

"You two have a good night." he said and I nodded. Dean eyed him as he walked away. I knew that he was looking at me as I looked at the wet sand.

"Why did he recognize you?" Dean asked me as he stepped closer to me. I didn't want to answer him or look up at him.

"Jodi?" he asked me again and I looked up at him. I couldn't stop the tears, but they just blended in with the rain.

"My family is partial owners of the Bucs and Man U. My father is one the board and my grandfather was the owner before he passed away." I admitted and Dean's eyes got huge.

"Please, don't." I said and turned to walk away, but he pulled me back to him. He kissed me with everything and I couldn't stop myself from giving into the kiss.

"You just keep getting more amazing." he said once we pulled apart and I looked at him.

"You aren't going to break up with me?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I never wanted to... I just wanted to know the truth." he said and I nodded.

We walked back to my loft in silence. I didn't know what to say and I knew that he didn't need to say anything. My secrets were all out... now I just had to see how he and the rest of my family dealt with everything.

 **AN: The truth is out… what will happen now?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Ghostwriter, Guest & caz21- Thank you all for reviewing!**

* * *

"Please come out with us!" Hunter begged me and I sighed. Dean was out of town, I had Hunter running the shop so that I could focus on a few upcoming fundraisers, and my mother wasn't speaking to me. I had been working really hard and a night out wouldn't be horrible.

"Where are we going?" I asked him and he smiled. He knew that I had basically just agreed to go with them.

"The Blue Martini." he said and I nodded. I had been there with them before. He hugged me and started up to my loft.

"I pick out my own outfit." I said and he turned to me with a raised eyebrow.

"We have a theme tonight." he said and put in his code to get upstairs. I sighed and thought 'of course there is a theme'. I walked upstairs to see Hunter digging through my closet.

He pulled out an outfit and I know that my eyes got huge.

"Come on, Jodi, live a little!" he said and I sighed.

"Fine." I said and he put the outfit on the back of the door. He kissed my cheek and left shouting that he would pick me up at 7. I looked at the clock and it was around 4... I had enough time to change my mind.

Hunter POV

I was so happy that Jodi had agreed to go with us. I knew that Dean being gone for a month, her mother giving her shit for dating Dean, and the fundraisers were getting to her.

"You look amazing." Tim said to her as she came out the backdoor to our waiting Mini Cooper. She shook her head and kissed his cheek.

"Don't steal my man!" I said and she laughed at me.

"You really do look amazing, J." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Why did the theme have to be old hollywood?" she asked us and we chuckled.

"Because we look good in pinstripes." I said and she laughed at us. She was wearing an ivory dress with a high waistline and her hair was curled with a headband.

We arrived at the Blue Martini and were taken to our room. I knew that Jodi would have fun if she didn't know that this was her surprise birthday party. We walked in and everyone yelled surprise. She looked shocked and hugged me. I was glad that everyone was there... including her brother.

"You guys suck." she said as people started to hug her and the music started. The room looked great with over 40 people here. She kissed our cheeks before being pulled into the crowd.

Jodi POV

I was surprised that Hunter and Tim had pulled off a surprise birthday party for me. I knew it was foolish, but I wished that Dean had been there. The party was well into everything and I was having fun. The alcohol was free flowing and I was happy to see everyone.

"Happy Birthday, sis." a voice said and I turned to see William standing there. He was my older brother and most days we didn't even seem related. I couldn't believe that he had actually agreed to show up.

"Thank you." I said and he pulled me into a hug.

"Can we do lunch tomorrow?" he asked me and I nodded. I still had to hope that my brother meant well, but I didn't give him that much credit anymore.

"I will come by the coffee shop." he said and I nodded. He handed me a small box and I was surprised that he got me anything.

"Thank you." I said and opened it. I smiled when I found a string of pearls. They were our inside joke since we were little. I had always wanted pearls and he promised me that he would buy them for me the day I became a princess.

"You have always been a princess, sis. I have always been the evil one." he said with a smirk and kissed my cheek. He put them on me and I hugged him.

"The rest of your present is waiting outside. I will see you tomorrow." he said and I looked at him strange as he slipped back into the crowd that was on the dance floor.

"You ok?" Tim asked me and I shrugged.

"William is being very nice." I said and he looked as weirded out as I was by his actions.

"Maybe he had a change of heart... or your father threatened him." he said and I chuckled. William had always hated that I was father's favorite because he thought that the boys were automatically the better of the sexes. I blame mother for that one.

"I need to step outside for a minute." I said and he nodded as I crossed the dance floor. I walked outside and headed to the bathroom.

"Yeh look vera nice tonight." a voice said and I froze. I knew exactly who it was and I didn't want to deal with him.

"Thank you." I said and didn't bother turning around. I was almost to the door when he grabbed my elbow.

"That's not very nice." he said and turned me to him. He was taller than I remembered, but still every bit as imposing.

"It wasn't nice for you at attack my boyfriend either." I said and tried to take my arm out of his hand, but he held it tighter.

"Please, Stephen, just stop." I said and he smirked.

"No, Ah told yeh that we needed to talk and now we are." he said and I sighed. I was going to say something when my brother walked over to us.

"Ah, Jodi, you found the other part of your present. See you tomorrow." he said and I was shocked. My brother had just told me ex where I was even after knowing that I wanted nothing to do with Stephen. I shoved him off and ran into the bathroom. I tried to shut the door, but Stephen came crashing through the door before I could lock it.

"Good privacy." he said and I shook my head no.

"Just leave me alone." I said as he took a step closer. I was backed against the wall and I was scared of him.

"Ah want yeh back." he said as he pinned me against the wall. I got ready to say something, but I felt his lips on mine. I was struggling as his hands went for the front of my dress.

"No, stop!" I screamed, but he had ripped my dress open. I was struggling to get away as I felt what he wanted against my leg. He laughed as he bit down on my neck.

I was trying to push him off and managed to get a fistfull of his hair. He groaned as he let go of my neck. He was looking down at me as he slammed my wrist into the wall over my head.

"Stop struggling." he hissed as he kissed me again. I felt his tongue and bit down as hard as I could. He yelped and pulled away.

"Stupid bitch." he mumbled as he slapped me across the face. I felt the world sway and the floor come out from underneath me. I tried to fight back, but Stephen slammed by head against the wall.

"Dean..." I mumbled before it all went back.

Dean POV

I was late, but Hunter had told me that he would keep Jodi here until I got here. I found the room when I saw someone very familiar down the hall from it. I looked closely and it was Stephen with Jodi. I sighed and hoped that she wasn't playing me against that ginger fuck. I was going to leave when I saw Stephen pick her up, but she wasn't responding.

"Dean, you're here!" Hunter said and Roman had walked up to go in with me. I only was here because Roman didn't want to pass up this party. I didn't fit in with Jodi's friend and knew that I would have another time to celebrate with her.

"He's got Jodi." was all I could say before walking after Stephen. He was heading for the door. I glanced over my shoulder to see Roman and Hunter following me.

"Put her down!" I said and Stephen looked back at me. He smirked as he dumped her on the floor. She hit with a sickening thud and Hunter took off after him.

"Call an ambulance!" Roman yelled as he started back to the front of the restaurant. I ran over and cradled her head. She was breathing, but looked pale. I had no idea what he had done to her. I saw that her dress was ripped, her hand was swollen, and she had a large bruise on her face.

"Is she alright?" Hunter asked me as he ran up.

"No." I said as I stroked her face.

"We called an ambulance." Roman said as he walked up.

"Tim, come help!" Hunter said as more people came out to see what was going on. I had tried to pull her dress closed, but Stephen had ruined it. I was holding her when a large guy came running up and got down next to her. He went to touch her, but I grabbed his hand.

"Dean, this is my partner, Tim... he is a nurse." Hunter said and I looked at him.

"Dean, let him help." Roman said and put his hand on my shoulder. I finally let him as more people were rushing around us. I only knew two things right now... Jodi had to be alright, and Stephen was a dead man.

 **AN: Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Moxley Gal1, Wolfgirl2013, Yankees01, & Ghostwriter- Thank you for reviewing! **

**Moxley Gal1- Wade and Stephen will both get what's coming to them… and Dean will get a little revenge as well.**

* * *

I heard beeping and felt a surge of pain through me. I wasn't sure what was going on, but I hurt. I opened my eyes to discover that only one would really open. I looked around to see Hunter sitting beside the bed.

"What happened?" I asked and his head shot up.

"Jodi, you are awake." he said and I winced as I tried to sit up.

"No, don't sit up. I am going to tell them you are awake." he said and I collapsed back down. The last thing I remember was Stephen. I closed my eyes and willed the pain to go away, but nothing was working.

"Jodi?" a voice said and I opened it to see a doctor and my father.

"Dad." I said and he gave a small smile as the doctor started to check everything.

"You are lucky, Jodi. You have only minor injuries after being attacked. You have a crack to the back of your skull, but it's been glued shut, a crack to your eye socket, and a broken hand." he said and I felt tears prick my eyes. Stephen had assaulted me.

"It's ok, baby girl. I have people looking for him." he said and I nodded. I knew that he would, but I only wanted Dean right now. I felt the safest around him.

"The police would like to talk to you and then you can go home." he said and I nodded. I was glad to hear that,but I really just wanted Dean.

Dean POV

I was outside smoking with Roman standing next to me. I was a mess. Jodi had been hurt by that ginger fuck. The police had taken all our statements and I rode here with Hunter. Roman and Tim had finished up stuff at the restaurant and taken her gifts to the coffee shop. Roman had found me outside and just sat with me.

"Dean." a voice said and I saw Hunter waving us over. We walked over and he motioned for us to follow as we got into the elevator.

"I can see her?" I asked him and he nodded.

"She's awake." he said and the elevator now felt like it was taking years to go up a few floors. I was nervous to see her because I wanted her to be alright and for her to forgive me for not protecting her.

I got off the elevator and started for the private wing, but security stopped me.

"I'm sorry, sir, you can't go in there." he said and Hunter caught up to me.

"They are with me." he said and the guy let us buy as I was about to go off on him. I wanted to see Jodi. We walked to her room and another security guard wast posted outside her room.

"You can't go in there right now." he said and I had had it. I was pissed off and I just wanted to see her, but everyone was stopping me.

"What the fuck do you mean I can't see my girlfriend?" I roared and the guard stood up.

"Sir, calm down." he said and he had just said my two most hated words.

"Fuck you! Now move!" I said as Roman caught my arm. I was going to punch this guy.

"You must be Dean." an older man said as he walked up to us.

"You the fuck are you?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Adam Glazer... Jodi's father." he said and I instantly stopped looking at the security guard to look at him. Jodi had wanted me to meet her father, but the timing never worked out. I knew this had to look horrible for me. I was in a wrinkled shirt and slacks, my hair was messy, and I was about to kill a security guard.

"Nice to meet you, sir." I said and he chuckled as he shook my hand.

"You too, but I am sorry it was under these circumstances. She really cares about you, and from that display I can tell it's mutual." he said with a chuckle. I was slightly embarrassed, but more annoyed that I still hadn't seen her.

"She's getting dressed to leave. You can go in if she's decent." he said and I nodded.

"Lunch tomorrow. No getting out of it." he said and I nodded.

"I will make sure she's there." I said and he shook his head no.

"No, just us guys." he said and I felt my anxiety spike. Parents usually hated me so this might not go so great tomorrow.

"A car will pick you up. I have one waiting to take her home." he said and turned to leave. He wasn't a large man, but he had an imposing personality. I almost thought that he was Vince's twin. I shook my head and knocked on the door.

"Come in." she called and I walked into the room. The curtain was pulled and I could tell that someone was helping her.

"I am almost done, Dad." she said and I chuckled. The nurse pulled the curtain back and I instantly paled. The bruising to her face had only gotten worse, she had a cast on her hand, and her color hadn't really come back to her. I kept seeing her in her ripped dress and Stephen leaving.

"Dean." she said and looked at me. I stared right back at her as my feet took my towards her. She was sitting on the side of the bed, but instantly stood up. She swayed and I caught her as I pulled her to me.

"Sorry." she mumbled as tears spilled out of her eyes. I wiped them away and pressed my lips to her. I wanted to absorb her pain and make her forget this night.

"Don't apologize. I am sorry I didn't get to the party sooner." I whispered and she looked up at me.

"You were there?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I was getting there about the time Stephen was trying to leave with you." I said and she kissed me again.

"My prince charming." she mumered and I shook my head.

"No, I should have gotten there sooner to stop him and I'm not exactly charming." I said and she chuckled.

"Please don't blame yourself for his actions." she said as she searched my eyes.

"You can't either." I said as she nodded. She got ready to say something when the door opened. A nurse was there with a wheelchair.

"You are going home with me?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else." I said and she gave me as much of a smile as she could manage.

Jodi POV

I got home with Dean, Roman, Tim, and Hunter. They all insisted on going with me. Dean carried me to the elevator and into my loft. He carried me up the stairs and placed me in my bed.

"Get some sleep." he said and I nodded.

"Can you lay with me? Tell Roman he can sleep on the pull out." I said and he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"Let me tell him and I will be right back." he said and I nodded.

I laid back and waited for Dean. I fell asleep to the sound of him crawling in the bed. I felt safe.

 **AN: Please review.**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Wolfgirl2013, ambrose-kohli-girl, Moxley Girl1, Yankees01, Ghostwriter & Fantasyimager- Thank you reviewing! **

* * *

Dean POV

I hadn't wanted to leave that next morning to meet her father for lunch, but Roman and Hunter reassured me that she would be taken care of... she even told me she would be fine. The car had arrived on time and I had gotten in it. I had never been nervous, but I was right now. I knew that Jodi was different; I really cared about her.

"We are here." the driver said and I looked up to see a nice restaurant and knew that I didn't fit in here. I thanked him and got out.

"Mr. Ambrose, right this way." a girl said when I walked inside. I nodded and followed her. I was lead upstairs to a private area that looked more like a study than a restaurant. She opened a random door and I looked inside. I saw her father sitting beside a ceiling to floor window with a drink in hand.

"Ah, Dean, come on over." he said and I walked over to the other chair. He motioned for me to sit down and someone appeared beside him a second later.

"What would you like to drink?" the man asked me.

"Jack and Coke." I said and he nodded before disappearing again.

"You can tell a lot by someone's drink." he said and I just looked out the window. I had no idea what to say about that.

"You ordered the same as me." he said with a grin and I felt myself relax only slightly.

"Good to know." I mumbled and he chuckled.

"Dean, I know that you care for Jodi. I saw it last night. I am not here to stop you from dating her. I just want to know who she is dating. I don't get to meet most people in her life, thanks to her mother, and I finally got the chance to meet you." he said and I knew that Jodi had an interesting family life, but I didn't know there was that much tension.

"Thank you, sir." I said and he chuckled. I was so grateful when the man appeared next to me with my drink.

"The only thing I will tell you is that I will hurt you if you hurt her. I have enough money to make you disappear, so if you like your life don't hurt her. If you don't think that you will be serious with her then leave now. If you ever plan on straying then leave now. If you have ever been in a relationship and just got bored of it then leave now. I am not staying that by dating her you have to one day marry her, but I am saying that if she lets you into her life you had better be sure that you want to be there." he said and I nodded.

"I can't tell you what the future holds, but I can tell you that right now where ever Jodi is, that's the place I want to be." I said and he smiled at me.

"That's good enough for me, Dean." he said and I relaxed a little more.

Roman POV

I could not believe that I was doing this. Jodi had convinced me to help her up to the roof. We walked out from the elevator and the view was amazing, but Jodi was moving so slow. I had wanted her to lay downstairs, but she was tired of staying there. I knew that Hunter and Dean were going to kill me.

"Thank you." she said and I nodded as we sat down.

"I won't let them kill you." she said and I chuckled.

"Thank you." I said and she smiled at me.

"Do you need to go back home to your family?" she asked me after a few minutes.

"No, My ex has my daughter on a family trip. I was going to hang out with Dean anyways." I said and she nodded.

"How old is your daughter?" she asked me.

"Five." I said and showed her a picture. She smiled at them.

"She's you." she said and I smiled. A lot of people thought she looked like me and I was always happy to hear it when people said that.

"Thank you." I said as she shifted to get more comfortable.

"What about you? Kids, Exs, anything?" I asked her and she chuckled.

"Me and the cat." she said and I chuckled.

"Sorry?" I said with a laughed and she shook her head no.

"No, it's been an interesting life. I wouldn't change some of it and other times I wish I hadn't listened to my mother. I can tell that Dean is going to add some interesting times to my life." she said and I nodded.

"He will if you let him." I said and she nodded.

"I hope he stays around for awhile." she said and I could tell that she really liked Dean. They really cared for each other. I envied that.

"He really likes you, Jodi. He wouldn't stop talking about you that whole day after we crashed your shop that morning." I said with a chuckle and she blushed.

"I wasn't sure if I was going to see you two when I came to the show that night. I am glad that I did because he's not like anyone I have ever met." she said and I nodded. I knew that Jodi was from money and Dean wasn't. I just hoped that didn't hurt them one day.

"Jodi, just please don't hurt my friend." I said and she sat up and looked at me.

"Roman, I promise." she said and I nodded.

"What the hell?" a voice said and I turned around to see Dean and her father walking up on the roof.

"Hi, Dad." she said without even looking at him. I stood up and shook her Dad's hand. I exchanged a look with Dean and he looked more relaxed than when he left.

"You know that you aren't supposed to be moving around." he said and looked at her.

"And you aren't supposed to be drinking." she said and he chuckled.

"Just don't tell your mother." he said and she smirked.

"I wanted to come by and talk to you." he said and I looked at Dean. He motioned for me to follow him and we walked downstairs.

"How'd it go?" I asked him and he sighed.

"He can be intimidating." he said with a chuckle.

"I'm glad to see you here. I didn't know if I was going to be able to keep up with her." I said with a smirk and he shook his head.

"He wants her to go to Europe to recover." he said and I nodded. I knew that Dean would miss her.

"What do you think?" I asked him and he sighed.

"I told him I would support that idea because that takes her away from Stephen coming back right now." he said and I nodded. I knew that the police hadn't found him yet, and that her brother was hiding behind their mother.

We got ready to say something else when the elevator dinged and her father stepped out.

"She would like to talk to you Dean." he said and he nodded.

"It was nice to meet you both." he said and got back on the elevator to go down. Dean was already half the way up to the roof.

Dean POV

I walked out onto the roof and Jodi was sitting in one of the lounge chairs. The view was amazing up here.

"Why did you side with my Dad?" she asked me and I sighed.

"I think that you would be safer." I said and sat next to her.

"Why don't I get a chance to say what I want?" she asked me and I tried to take her hand, but she moved it.

"You can... do you not want to go?" I asked her and she shook her head no.

"So don't." I said and she smirked. I saw tears in her eyes and knew that something else had happened up here.

"I wasn't given a choice." she said and I was confused.

"Jodi..." I said and she stopped me.

"Dean, my father is the master of getting what he wants. You gave him the power without even realizing it." she said and I was confused and mad.

"No, I didn't, Jodi." I said and she smirked.

"I am leaving tomorrow morning." she said and I sighed.

"Please know that whatever you think I did... I didn't do it on purpose." I said and she nodded.

"Thank you for helping me last night." she said and I sighed.

"Please don't be mad at me. I don't even know what I did." I begged her.

"You told him you agreed with him and didn't even ask to see what I wanted... so Dean, I am not giving you a choice. Please leave." she said and I was surprised.

"You can't do that." I said and now I was frustrated.

"Yes, I can! I have had people tell me what I am doing my whole life until you, but now you just agreed with something that involves me without asking me!" she said and I sighed.

"I want what's best for you. I know that your Dad is right." I said and she shook her head.

"Did he make it seem like he was a loving father, that he cares, or that he is in my life? He fucking lied! He is sending me away so he can clean up my brothers mess. He doesn't want to hear my mother bitch so it's easier to send me off for awhile. I know that I am an adult, but sometimes it's easier just to go along." she said and I was surprised at that. I knew that they weren't a close family, they had money, but I had no idea that Jodi always got the brunt of the problems.

"I'm sorry... I didn't..." I was saying and she sighed.

"I know, now please." she said and pointed at the elevator.

"What if I am not here when you come back?" I asked her and she sighed.

"Well, then my Dad threatening you won't be an issue." she said and I shook my head.

"Fine, but know that I fell for you." I said and walked over to the elevator.

"We are leaving." I said to Roman as I stepped off the elevator. He looked stunned and then realized I was serious as I started grabbing my shit.

"What is wrong?" he asked me.

"We aren't welcome here." I said as I saw him grab his stuff. I walked out the back door and didn't look back. She had made a mistake.

Jodi POV

I felt the tears slip down my face as the elevator left the roof.

 _He's gone. He won't be back._ I texted my father and shut my phone. I knew that Dad meant well, but I couldn't believe that he would threaten me because he didn't like my choice of guys. I knew that he was horrible, but for some reason I felt worse right now.

 _Good girl. I will take care of your brother. The car will pick you up in the morning so you can fly to London._ He wrote back and I chuckled my phone onto the ground. I just hoped that Dean moved on quickly; he deserved to be happy.

 **AN: Please review.**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Wolfgirl2013, ambrose-kohli-girl, & Moxley Girl1 - Thank you the reviews! **

**Sorry for the delay!**

* * *

I sighed as I walked into my London Flat. I had been here for two months... without Dean, without my friends, and without going back to Tampa. I missed everything. I was just glad that Hunter was there to take care of my shop. I hadn't heard from Dean since he walked out of the loft that day. I had heard from Roman, but I couldn't bring myself to answer him.

I had healed from the attack, Stephen was out on bail in Tampa, and Wade was the most apologetic friend I could imagine. He hadn't talked to Stephen since my birthday. My mother was upset that my father had sent my brother away, but in reality he had sent him to work on the charity in California. I knew that he wasn't happy about my brother's actions with Stephen, but the family couldn't afford to have an arrest in the news.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as the buzzer sounded. I sighed and walked over to it.

"Let me in." a voice said and I smirked. I had invited Wade over once the WWE had gotten to London. He was happy to accept the invitation. I waited and he knocked on my door a second later. I opened it and he pulled me into a hug.

"I may have been pissed at you, but I am glad to see you now." I said and he smiled as he handed me a fresh bouquet of flowers.

"I am sorry and I am glad this didn't ruin our friendship." he said and I smiled as I headed into the kitchen. I put the flowers in the vase as Benny came up and nudged him. I was glad that I had gotten to bring Benny with me; he wasn't happy about it at first, but I was happy to have him with me.

"Are you alright?" he asked me and I sighed.

"It's ok to miss him." he said and I nodded.

"I knew I shouldn't have entertained the idea that my family would accept him. I just never thought that my father would use him against me." I said and he nodded. Wade knew why I had chosen to leave Dean. My father was loving, but ruthless. He didn't have a problem with Dean, but he was going to disown me if I continued to see him. He also told me that he would over look my brother's problems if I stayed with Dean. I liked Dean... I really did, but I couldn't hurt my family like that. I held out hope that my brother would be a better person, that my mother wouldn't hate me so much, and I held so much for my father. I knew that I was living my life for them instead of myself, but I needed them; even if they didn't always need me.

"I love you, Jodi, but you need to live for yourself." he said and I sighed. I had been hearing that from people all my life, but they didn't understand.

"I can't, Wade, and you know that." I said and he sighed.

"You can! What are you scared of? You have enough money on your own, you are smart, you are beautiful, and you can do this." he shot back and I shook my head.

"What are you scared of?" he asked me again. I couldn't tell him the truth. I couldn't tell him that the only reason I did most things was because my brother was that much of a fuck up. I couldn't tell him that my father was paying me to be the good one. I also couldn't tell him about my health problems.

"Jodi?" he asked me.

"I have my reasons." I said and he shook his head.

"No, you have regrets and fear." he shot back and I couldn't take it anymore. I pulled off my hair wrap and saw his eyes get huge.

"I have cancer! I can't let someone else deal with that! I left Dean when my father asked me to because of what happened with my brother so that he wouldn't have to see me like this!" I screamed at him. He stood there stunned and I couldn't blame him. I had lshaved all my hair due to the amount I had lost from chemo, I had lost 20 lbs, and I hurt everywhere.

"You took the easy way out." he said as he went to hug me, but I stopped him.

"The easy way out? I choose to stay in London so that no one else has to deal with this. I don't want to burden anyone." I said and he sighed.

"You are never a burden to those who love you... I am just sorry that your family doesn't fit into that category." he said and I shrugged.

"My father tries." I said as I felt Wade pull me to him and hug me.

"How many more treatments do you have?" he asked me as he pulled me to the sofa.

"2." I said and he nodded.

"Is it helping?" he asked me and I nodded.

"When did you find out?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"I was going to tell you the night you kissed me. I had found out about a month before and I was debating on how to deal with it. They found it in my reproductive parts when I had my yearly exam." I said and he nodded.

"Will you have surgery?" he asked me and I lifted the edge of my shirt to show him a fresh scar.

"It's all out. They didn't find any more cancer once they took it out, but the chemo is a precautionary measure." I said and he nodded.

"I'm sorry that I didn't give you a chance to tell him and not being here for you." he said and I nodded.

"I understand and I hope that you understand why I left." I said and he nodded.

"I do, but I hate that you have had to deal with this on your own." he said and I chuckled.

"I have Benny, plus I knew that if I left it gave my father free-reign to deal with my brother." I said and he smirked.

"What did he decide to do with him?" he asked me.

"He's in California with the understanding that if he ever comes back to Florida my father will put him in jail." I said and Wade chuckled.

"I am sure that your mother loves that." he said and I chuckled.

"I am sure." I said and smiled. Wade really was my best friend and I am glad that he chose me over Stephen.

"Are you up for going to the show tomorrow night?" he asked me and I sighed.

"You won't have to see him, but I would like you to be my date." he said and I chuckled. Wade and I had always been each other's back up dates from the day I met him.

"Fine. I just really don't want to see him." I said and he nodded.

Dean POV

I sighed as I walked into the arena. We were in London and I knew that Jodi was somewhere in London, but I had no idea where to find her. I had missed her for the last two months since she had told me to leave. I had been talking to Renee again, but she didn't fill the hole that Jodi had left. I had tried alcohol, drugs, and now Renee, but nothing was filling that void. I just wanted the chance to see her and talk to here again. I wanted to apologize and try again.

"You alright?" Roman asked me and I nodded. I knew that I hadn't been myself, but I didn't know who I was anymore. Jodi had been what I wanted, and now she was gone. I saw Renee coming and groaned. I didn't want to deal with her right now.

"You two are late!" a voice said and I looked up to see Finley standing near our dressing room. I was glad that he was there as I sighed. He was easier to deal with than Renee right now.

"Fine me." I said and walked past him. He looked at Roman and I walked in to put my things down. I didn't care. My character on screen had gotten crazier, but my personal life had gotten darker.

I walked out did my thing and was heading back to the locker room. I was walking when I saw a girl and Dolph ahead of me.

"Let me know if you need anything, Jodi." he said and turned to leave. My head shot up... Jodi.

"Jodi!" I said and she instinctively turned to look at me. She was here. I took off running towards here, but she ducked into the locker room marked for Wade and Dolph. I tried to the door, but it was locked. I knocked on the door and hoped that she would open it, but nothing. I needed to see her... to talk to her.

 **AN: Should Jodi open the door?**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Unstable-aj, FantasyImager, Wolfgirl2013, ambrose-kohli-girl, & Moxley Girl1 - Thank you for taking the time to review. **

**Sorry for the delay!**

* * *

I Jodi POV

I was sitting in the floor as I heard Dean banging on the door. I knew that I shouldn't have come tonight. I wasn't supposed to see him. I knew I wasn't ready to see him.

"Please, Jodi... please." I heard him beg me, and there wasn't anger in his voice. He was pleading with me. I knew that I had fucked him over.

"Just talk to me." he said in a very small voice and I felt my heart break all over again just like it did the day I got onto the plane to come to London. I scribbled my address on a piece of paper with a time and slid it under the door. I waited as I heard the paper scrape the ground and crumple.

"See you at midnight." he said and I heard his footsteps leave. I don't know if I was more scared, nervous, or excited because I was going to see him again. I knew that I had so much to say to him, so much to apologize for, but the thing that I was the most worried about what would he think when he finally saw what cancer had done to me.

Wade POV

I got back to the locker room and I saw Jodi sitting in the corner.

"Are you alright?" I asked her and she sighed. I could tell that she had been crying.

"He saw me." she said and I sat down next to her. I put my arm around her and pulled me to her.

"Did you talk?" I asked her and she sighed.

"I gave him my address and told him to meet me there at midnight." she said and I nodded.

"Are you mad at me?" she asked me and I looked at her like she was crazy.

"Why? Why would I be mad at you?" I asked her.

"I am talking to him. I know that you didn't like me with him." she said and I sighed. I had been wrong. I saw how Dean had treated her, how she felt about him, and how much this had hurt her.

"I was wrong, J. He was good for you. You liked him and I am sorry that I didn't support you when you were in a relationship with him. I won't be mad at you if you talk to him, but I do think that you need to talk to him. You and him both owe it to each other to talk to him." I said and she nodded as more tears roll down her face.

Dean POV

I looked around as the cab dropped me off at the address she had given me. I was looking at a very nice row of townhouses in a very nice part of London. I ran my hand through my hair and sighed. I was here, where I wanted to be, and now my feet were stuck to the concrete. I wanted to run up to the door, kick it open, and kiss her. I wanted to tell her that I love her, to come back to Florida, and that I will take care of her. I also knew that I wanted to walk away and let her rot because of how she left me. She had hurt me.

I finally felt my feet pick themselves up and take me to the door. I knocked and felt conflicted if she actually opened the door. The door unlocked and was pulled open a second later. I was looking into the beautiful eyes that I had missed all these months.

"Hi." she whispered and I couldn't say anything as she moved over. I walked inside and her townhouse was very nice. I turned to look at her and realized that in two months she had changed... a lot. She was skinnier, she looked pale, and seemed more closed off.

"Do you want anything to eat or drink?" she asked me in a small voice and I couldn't help but look at her. She was finally in the same room with me and I had no idea what to do or say.

"Water." I said and she nodded. I watched her walk into the kitchen and get a bottle of water. She handed it to me and I couldn't help it as I kissed her. She leaned in, but pulled away a second later.

"I don't deserve that." she said and I nodded.

"Why?" I asked her as she walked back into the living room. She sat down and looked at me. I could see the tears gathering in her eyes.

"We were too different." she said and I shook my head.

"Bullshit! Jodi, tell me the truth. Tell me why you just left for no damn good reason. Tell me why I had to go through that heartbreak only to still want you around? Tell me everything." I begged her as I looked at her.

"We couldn't... I couldn't. I didn't want to put you through this." she said and I still didn't understand.

"Put me through what?" I asked her, but she wouldn't look at me. She didn't look like the same person I had seen two months ago.

"My family and... my problems." she said and I sighed.

"I was not with you because of your family, but if you couldn't be with someone because of your family then that's something you should have made clear." I said and she nodded.

"And the problems... I wanted to be there for everything. I wanted to be the one you called with good news, cried on my shoulder for the bad, and drank a beer for the indifferent days. I just wanted to be there for you, Jodi. I loved you." I said and she smirked.

"Loved..." she whispered and I sighed.

"I wasn't supposed to be past tense. It was supposed to be for forever." I said and she looked at me.

"Forever wouldn't have been long enough... and it wouldn't be long at all anymore." she said and I looked at her confused.

"What's going on, Jodi?" I asked her and she pulled off her head wrap. I was looking at her and I realized what was wrong... she had cancer. She had shaved her head and where her red curls had been was now nothing.

"When?" I asked her.

"I found out about a month after we started dating. I was going to tell you after I told Wade, but I didn't even get around to telling him. Hunter was the only person who knew and that's why he was so insistent about my birthday party. We didn't know if the surgery or treatments would work, so that could have been my last birthday." she said and I what part of me was left ached even more for her.

"Is it terminal?" I finally asked her and she shook her head no.

"The surgery worked and the chemo is a safety net." she said and I nodded.

"But it doesn't matter now... You deserve better. You deserve someone who can care for you, give you children, and doesn't bring problems with them." she said and there was the familiar pain again. I felt my heart shatter all over again just by her saying that.

"I don't want that... I want you." I said and she shook her head. She stood up and walked past me into the kitchen. I tried to touch her arm when she walked past, but she moved out of reach. I was getting frustrated.

"You deserve better. I know that you have been back with Renee... don't let me stop you from creating something with her." she said and I knew that Wade had probably told her.

"So, even if I want you, everything about you; I can't have it? I want the fucked up family, the health problems, the weird friends, the bad past, but most of all I just want you and your future." I said to her and she wiped away some tears.

"I can't do that to you! I have a family that can't even been in the same state because we are all fucked up. My dad liked you, but he didn't want anything to happen to me when I got sick. He knew that if you agreed to me going somewhere then it would be easier. My mother can't stand the sight of me because I am not my brother. I can't put you in the middle of any of that." she screamed and I had never seen her like this.

"You think my family is fucking perfect? I don't know where my father is, my mother is a fucking drug addict who used to be a prostitute. I didn't finish high school because I had to sell drugs just to be able to have food and clothing. You are not the only one who had or has it bad! You are just the better at running from it. You won't let anyone help because you think money or acting like it just didn't happen is acceptable ways of fixing things. I don't have money to throw at this and I will not just forget you. I love you!" I screamed back and she stood there.

"I used Renee to try and forget you, but it didn't work. I can't forget you. I don't care if your family never accepts me as long as you do. I have enough money to take care of us and whatever the future brings if that's what you are really worried about. I will solve any problems just to be with you... I just want you." I admitted as I walked into the kitchen.

I picked her up and sat her on the counter. She looked surprised, but didn't stop me as I put my hands on her cheeks. I wanted her to look into my eyes and see that I was serious about everything.

"I do not want to leave you. I do not want to live in this world without you. I do not care what the future brings as long as it brings it to you as well." I said and pressed my lips to hers.

 **AN: Can they work through this?**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **martham73 , ambrose-kohli-girl, & Moxley Girl1 - Thank you for reviewing!**

* * *

Jodi POV

I knew that everything was right when Dean kissed me, but I knew that the last few months had changed us. He had gotten back with Renee and I didn't know how much he felt for her. I wanted him to be happy, and I had accepted that he could be even if it wasn't with me.

I pulled away and looked at him. I really looked at him. He really was everything I wanted and everything I needed. I would have been stupid if I didn't know that by now. I just didn't know if I could trust him because he went back to her.

"Can I see the scar?" he asked me and I sighed. I leaned back and flipped up the edge of my shirt. He looked down and carefully ran a finger tip over it. I never knew that such a light touch could make you feel so much.

"Does it still hurt?" he asked me as he leaned down and carefully pressed his lips to it.

"No." I breathed out as we kept our eyes locked on each other. He had no idea what he was doing to me.

"Can I stay tonight?" he asked me and I nodded. He stood up and slowly kissed me again. I let my hands grab his shirt and pulled him as close as I could get him. He really was intoxicating to me. I felt his hands slide down my arms and onto my hips. He was rubbing small circles into them as my hands wrapped around his neck.

"I missed you." he whispered as he kissed down the column of my neck and stopped over my pulse point.

"I missed you too." I whispered as one of his hands slowly slid up my shirt and caressed the side of my breast. I wanted to continue, but I knew that my body couldn't handle it right now.

"We can't." I said and moved myself away from him. He looked at me and nodded. I couldn't just give into him. I didn't want to be another notch on his belt.

"I got carried away." he mumbled and kissed me. I nodded and he leaned against the kitchen counter.

"Can we try again?" he asked me and I sighed. I knew that he wanted confirmation that I was still his.

"I can't have kids, Dean. I can't give you a family." I said and he shook his head.

"We can adopt, or be selfish and it will just be us. I just want you." he said and I nodded.

"What about Renee?" I asked him and he sucked in a breath. Wade had told me that he and Renee had been traveling together again. They were seen everywhere together. I saw them earlier when I was leaving with Wade. He looked distracted, but happy with her.

"I have been with her. I went back to her after you left. I needed someone and she was there. She doesn't make me happy like you do." he admitted and I nodded. I had asked, but it still hurt that he had gone back to her since he had told me how she left him. He had been hurt by her, but I guess that I was no better than her anymore after I left him.

"What about you?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"No one wants a girl with cancer." I said and he shook his head.

"Don't do that." he said and I smirked.

"No, I haven't had the time. I wanted to get better and get back to my normal life." I said and he nodded. I looked at him and realized that I could be two things with Dean... I could be happy or I could be the other woman. I didn't want that. I remembered a conversation I had heard between him and Roman when I had first started dating him and knew that I might have been fooling myself.

"I'm tired. You can sleep in the guest room." I said and got down. He looked confused as I started out of the kitchen.

"Jodi, wait..." he said and I held up a hand.

"Dean, as much as I want you to be mine so that we can pick up where we left off... I don't deserve it. You are with Renee. I know that you say she hurt you and you don't want her, but I won't be the one to end that relationship for you. You keep going back to her. I am no better than her and you deserve the best. I want you to be mine, but you are hers right now. I won't ruin a relationship... that's not me." I said and he sighed. I wanted Dean, but I refused to be that person.

"If I break up with her?" he asked me and I looked at him. I knew that he just wanted me to give him a reason to end that relationship, but I couldn't.

"I can't tell you to do that. I can't tell you to do anything, but I don't want you to leave her for me if you really want to be with her." I said and he nodded, but looked upset.

"I don't even like her! I just use her for the sex. She's not you! She will never be you. I can't get you out of my head because I love you. You are different. You are beautiful. You see the good in me." he said and I turned around surprised at his outburst.

"Dean, that's wrong!" I said and he chuckled.

"I'm really not. I guess that's just what you want to see." he said and walked past me.

"Dean, don't..." I said and he shook his head. I didn't want us to end the night hating each other.

"I don't know what else I can say to make you realize that I want you. I want everything about you. I love you and you are just too scared to be with me. You really are just a naive little girl." he said and he was right.

"Fine, you are right. Is that what you want to hear? I am scared. I am scared that I can't be around because of the health scare that I just went through, I am scared that I can't love you right because I have only been in one other relationship and that ended so well, I am scared because I am a virgin and well, you are far from it. I am scared that you are going to get tired of me!" I shot back and he looked surprised. I usually didn't yell, but I was mad now. He wanted the truth and he was going to get it.

"I heard you and Roman the night we met everyone and I met Renee. I know that you weren't sure about me because I hadn't put out yet. You even contemplated finding it elsewhere because I looked better on your arm! I stayed with you because there was always something to keep me coming back. I really liked you! I always hoped that you had said that because you had too many drinks that night. I just know now that you are that guy and that you think telling someone you love them, that they are beautiful, and that they are different is going to work? I know that I am different and that I am not horrible looking. I don't need to hear that shit. I need to hear that you aren't going to run back to Renee every time we have a fight, I need to hear that you know that you aren't the character you portray on TV, and I need to hear that you will be there to help me not make fun of me!" I screamed at him. He looked upset and shocked.

"You heard that?" he asked me.

"Yes, you can't whisper when you are drunk! No one can!" I said and he sighed. He ran his hands over his face and took a deep breath. I just wanted to know the real Dean at this point.

"I never cheated on you." he said with some defeat.

"I am not sure if I want to find out if you ever will. I fell for you. I had fun with you, and I even over looked the fact that you and Roman joked about you fucking someone else, but to hear you say that you want to just her for sex... that doesn't exactly give me trust in you. She may not be a great person, but she is a person, Dean." I shot back.

"What do you want, Jodi? I just want the chance to prove to you that I can be that person, but I am not going to beg you for it." he said and I sighed. I was conflicted... he could be my prince charming and the biggest asshole at the same time.

"I want... happiness." I finally said and shook my head.

"And you can't give me the chance to give you that? You can't give us a chance to get to know each other... really know each other?" he asked me.

"If I do give you the chance it will be after you decide what Renee means to you... if she makes you happy then I get my answer. If you don't want to be around her then I would give you that chance once you figure that out. You have to figure out stuff for yourself before I can give the chance to help me figure out myself." I said and he nodded. I knew that he couldn't deny or talk his way out of that.

"I have time off coming up. I will be off for a month. I want to see you while I am off." he said and I knew that wasn't an unreasonable request.

"When?" I asked him.

"In May." he said and I knew that was next month. I wanted to go back to Florida and that would give me a reason to go back.

"Fine. Let me know the exact dates and I will fly back to Tampa." I said and he nodded. He looked slightly relieved that I had agreed.

"Please figure out what you want by then, because if I feel like you are wasting my time I will leave and you won't ever see me again." I warned him and he nodded. I kissed his cheek and pointed to the door. He looked at me one more time before he left.

I couldn't believe that he had just walked out of my life again, but I hoped that it was only for a short time. I didn't want either of us to be hurt, but I knew that I couldn't be with him if he didn't know what he wanted.

 **AN: What will Dean decide that makes him happy?**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **martham73 ,** Wolfgirl2013 **, Yankees01, FantaseyImager & Moxley Girl1 - Thank you for the reviews! I can't believe that I have over 50 reviews for this story!**

* * *

I took a deep breath as I walked out of the loft. I knew that Dean would be by the coffee shop some time today, but I didn't know exactly when. I walked in and Hunter rushed over to hug me.

"I have missed you!" he said and I smiled as I hugged him back.

"I have missed you too." I admitted and he smiled at me.

"When did you get back?" he asked me.

"Late last night. I am meeting Dean today to get an answer." I said and his eyes got huge. He knew about the night that Dean had come to the townhouse in London. I told Hunter everything, so I knew that he was probably just as nervous as I was about today.

"I didn't realize it was today." he said as Grace rushed over and hugged me when she saw me. I was glad to still have my old friends and employees here. I had missed being in Tampa. I knew that my father knew that I was back and we agreed not to tell my mother. I had also had it out with my father about my life. He understood about Dean, and while I saw his point to protect me we both knew that I wasn't mother's favorite. I had the right to do whatever as soon as that determination was made years ago.

"I love your hair." Grace said and I smiled. I was glad that it was in the process of growing out to be a very short pixie cut.

I was standing with Hunter and it was now 9pm... no Dean. Wade had stopped by and brought me lunch, and he knew I was supposed to meet Dean today. I think that everyone knew that I was supposed to meet him, but I think that everyone also knew what I knew... he probably wasn't going to show. I was stupid for convincing myself that he would show up or that we had anything since we weren't sleeping together.

"You deserve better." Hunter said as he finished cleaning up. I was sitting at the bar with a cup of coffee with espresso vodka in it and knew that this might be my destiny.

"Thanks, Hunter." I whispered and he kissed my head before leaving out the back. I sat there alone, in the silence, after hearing the door shut. I knew that Benny was around here somewhere, but he wasn't here now. I knew that he wasn't the one I wanted, but apparently he was the one I deserved. I sighed and checked the time... it was now after 10pm and I knew that the WWE didn't have a show tonight. I had to just accept the fact that he wasn't coming. I downed the rest of my cup and put it in the wash bin. I knew that I needed a distraction.

I turned the radio on and went to the back to work on baking. I needed something else to do or to think about. I was also thinking about my next trip since it had become very evident that I didn't have any more business to keep me here after the charity dinner in a few nights.

 _And I nearly forgot my broken heart_

 _It's taking me miles away,_

 _From the memory of how we broke apart_

 _Here we go round again, again_

The lyrics floated through the air and I smiled at them. The words rang true. I found out what song was playing added it to my spotify playlist and turned it on in the coffee shop. I felt my mood lifting as the music continued to play.

 _You don't own me_

 _I'm not just one of your many toys_

 _You don't own me_

 _Don't say I can't go with other boys_

I smiled as I heard 'You Don't Own Me' playing and I couldn't help but sing along. I somehow felt my playlist had been put together for this night a long time in advance because I had added most of these songs a while ago. I was dancing as I put the new pastries in the case and turned around to see Dean standing outside the coffee shop. He was in running shorts, a t-shirt, and his signature black baseball cap. He was watching me as I stared back at him. I cocked my head to the side. I looked from the sign back to his face. He had turned his hat backwards so that I could see his face. He looked tired, upset, and beaten up.

"At least hear me out." he said from the other side of the glass and I sighed. I knew better, but I couldn't stop myself. I walked over and unlocked the door. He walked in without saying anything and looked around.

"Thank you." he said and I nodded as I walked back into the kitchen. I was going to listen to him while finishing up because he was late and he knew that.

"Did you forget what time I had closed?" I finally asked him and he sighed.

"No, I got into a car wreck on the way over here. I was coming from Renee's to see you and a dumb fuck hit me at an intersection." he said and my head shot up.

"Why aren't you still in the hospital?" I asked him as I finally saw the cuts, bruises, wrappings and a cast on his right arm. I felt a wave of pain and panic shoot through me because I knew that he was hurt.

"I had some place I had to be... I had to get my girl back." he said and I looked at him.

"I talked to Renee... she didn't take it well, but it's done. I told her the truth and she won't let it go. She is convinced that she is supposed to be with me... I am convinced that I need you." he said and I looked at him.

"Fuck, Jodi, I am lost without you. I hated the last month. I haven't done anything without thinking about you." he said and I nodded. I had given him a month and I hoped and prayed that he had figured out everything that had happened. I wanted Dean in my life, but only if he could show me who he really is and that he wants me to be around.

Dean POV

I had gotten a cab after checking myself out of the hospital. I had a broken arm, cracked ribs, a pulled shoulder, and various other problems from the car wreck, but they didn't matter. I had been at Renee's to warn her to leave me alone around two and left to go to Jodi's shop... the car wreck happened and I just spent the last many hours getting checked out. I wanted to call her, but my phone was somewhere in that car and I wanted to get to her more than I wanted my phone.

"I used Renee, I used women before her, but I never once wanted to use you. I only wanted the best for you and I only wanted you to be with me. I would have stood beside you through cancer and I promise to stand beside you through everything else." I said as she continued to clean up things.

"Everyone deserves a second chance." I said when she didn't look up.

"I don't even feel like I know you." she whispered and I sighed.

"And that's some of my fault... but I am just asking you to let me show you me. I will tell you anything about my past, but please give me that chance." I begged and she finally looked at me.

"Renee is gone?" she asked me and I nodded as I stepped around the table to her. I put her face in between my finger tips and pulled her mouth to mine. I kissed it and prayed that all the truth and emotions in this moment would flow into her. I wanted her to know that I was telling the truth.

"Please." I whispered and she laid her head on my good shoulder.

"Dean... don't hurt me." she begged more than stated and I nodded.

"I won't." I said as she looked up at me. I pulled her as close as I could and kissed her. I wanted her to know that she wouldn't be alone again.

 **AN: Yay! Where will Dean and Jodi go from here?**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **martham73 , ambrose-kohli-girl, Ghostwriter, Wolfgirl2013, FantaseyImager & MoxleyGal1 - Thank you for reviewing. **

* * *

"Are you sure you are going to be alright?" Dean asked me for the millionth time tonight. I had just gotten into Dallas in time for the HOF.

"I promise I am." I said and he smiled at me. He looked really good in a suit. I had a random dress sent to me and thankfully I could stand it. I was in a black and white, floor length dress. My hair was still a pixie cut so I put a headband in and some small heels because Dean still towered over me.

"Fuck, I was hoping she wouldn't be right here." he mumbled and I looked up to see his ex-girlfriend, Renee, standing near the entrance.

"Don't worry about it." I said to him and he smiled at me as we breezed past her. She didn't look happy as we walked past and Dean smirked at me when Renee looked pissed.

"Jodi, nice to see you again." Roman said and I smiled at him. I knew that the last time we had talked it was right before I made Dean leave.

"You too." I said as he hugged me.

"Thank you. He's back to normal." he whispered and I gave a small smile.

"No secrets." Dean said and we smirked at each other.

"Jealous?" Roman said as he put his arm around me and I smirked at Dean.

"Not even." he said and pulled me in for a kiss.

The ceremony wasn't too bad and Dean looked happy. We were leaving when someone called my name. I only knew two other people and Roman was standing next to me. I turned and saw Wade walking up to me.

"I didn't know you were coming." he said and hugged me.

"I just flew in." I said and he nodded as he looked at Dean. Dean actually shook his hand and so did Roman.

"We were going to get food. You want to join us?" Dean asked him and Wade looked at me. I nodded and he agreed. Dolph was also coming with a few of us.

"So, you are the whore that got Stephen arrested... You're ugly." a voice said and we all looked up to see an orange headed woman standing there.

"Excuse me?" I asked her and she snarled at me.

"Yeh got my boyfriend arrested." she said and I was surprised that Stephen was dating someone like her. I had known him for a long time and he refused to date other Irish girls.

"He got himself arrested." I said and Dean put his arm around me.

"You really are just a bitch." she said and I turned to say something when someone came out of nowhere and hit this woman. I smiled when I realized Nattie had hit her.

"Shut up, you stupid idiot. Stephen is where he belongs and you belong with him." Nattie said and pulled me in for a hug.

"Thank you." I said and she smiled.

"Going out?" I asked her and she smirked as she nodded. I took Dean's arm and smiled when Wade offered Nattie his arm. She was married to TJ, but he wasn't here tonight.

We got to the arena very early the next day. I was given my backstage passes and Dean was whisked away. I wandered around and finally sat in some of the seats on the ground floor.

"Hi." a voice said and I looked up to see a larger man standing in front of me.

"Hi." I said and he sat down next to me. He is a larger guy, had tattoos, and long hair.

"What are you doing by yourself?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"Waiting for someone." I said and he nodded.

"I am Baron, it's nice to meet you...?" he asked me.

"I'm Jodi." I said and he smiled at me.

"Would you like a tour?" he asked me and I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't know where Dean was, but I was tired of sitting here by myself. I sent him a text and agreed to walk around with him.

Dean POV

I was done with my interview and signing when I saw the text from Jodi that she was walking around with Baron. I didn't have anything against the guy, but I couldn't help to feel jealous. I knew that Jodi was going to sit in a box tonight, but I still wanted to see her tonight before my match. I hadn't told her how bad it was going to be, but I knew that it could be bad.

"What's wrong?" Roman asked me as I walked back into the catering area.

"Jodi is walking around with Baron?" I said and he gave me a strange look as well.

"I don't know. I am going to look for her." I said and he nodded.

I was walking around and finally spotted the as Baron was showing Jodi the catering area after I had walked in a fucking circle.

"Hey, thanks for keeping my girlfriend company." I said when I walked up to them. He smiled at Jodi and she nodded.

"No problem, she is fun to talk to." he said and hugged her.

"I will find your bakery next time I am home." he said and she nodded.

"Thanks again." she said and he walked off.

I pulled her to me and kissed her. She pulled away and smirked.

"Jealousy isn't a good look for you." she said and I felt my cheeks redden.

"Leave me alone." I said and she shrugged as she turned to leave.

"I didn't mean it. I just wanted to spend some time with you." I said as I wrapped my arms around her. She smiled and took my hand.

"I wanted to tell you that my match tonight could be brutal." I said and she nodded.

"I can't lie and say I won't hide my face a few times, but it's what you love and do. I just want you to be ok." she said and I smiled. She wasn't going to try and stop me because she knew what made me happy.

"Thank you." I said and kissed her like this was the last moment I ever had with her. I wanted to cherish this because I had fought so hard to get here with her.

 **AN: Please review.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **ambrose-kohli-girl, Ghostwriter, Wolfgirl2013, FantaseyImager & Levesque-Rollins823 - Thank you for reviewing.**

* * *

I was in the box as Wrestlemania started. I was sitting with Nattie because her match had already happened. She was going to stay backstage until Dean told her I was here. I had known Nattie from when I was dating Stephen and from being with Wade at different things.

"I never thought that you would be the one to tame Dean." she said and I laughed as we munched on things.

"I wasn't really aware of who he was when we started dating. He still doesn't seem like that guy to me." I said and she smirked. I had seen the rumors and heard various things, but I wasn't going to judge Dean on that time since it hadn't happened with me.

"What about you and Wade? Still friends?" she asked me and I nodded.

"I don't think I will ever be rid of him." I said.

"How's TJ?" I asked her and she sighed. I knew that he had been out with a serious injury and that she had been taking care of him.

"It's been hard. He's upset at his progress and possibly never wrestling again. I think he's jealous that I still get to do these things." she admitted and I hugged her.

We were watching when Dean's match came up. I was nervous because I had seen Brock fight at a UFC fight and he was brutal. I couldn't imagine he would be much less in a wrestling match. I had Nattie, Wade, and a few other wrestlers that weren't fighting tonight in the box with me. Wade had just gotten up here after his match that he had won.

"So you are really dating Dean?" someone asked me and I smirked.

"She is, now leave her alone." a voice said and I turned to see Seth. I had met him a few times with Dean. They used to be in a group together and were still friends. I hugged him as he sat down next to me and Wade.

"I didn't know you were here." I said and he nodded.

"I came to support everyone. Dean told me you were up here." he said and I smiled at him. I knew that something had happened between Dean and Seth, but things seemed alright now. I didn't ask or question it.

"Nice view." he said and I shrugged.

"Thanks, I wasn't for being backstage all night." I said and he nodded as they announced Dean. I watched him walk out to screamed and cheers. I was always amazed that he never looked nervous and seemed right at home with all of this.

The match started and they went after each other. I couldn't watch parts of it and I felt horrible when Dean lost. I think he knew that he was going to lose, but I knew that it still hurt. He was very slow to get out of the ring.

"He will be ok... there is no blood." Wade said and I nodded as I watched him gingerly walk to the back.

The rest of the matches went good. I knew that Roman's match was last and Dean was probably backstage with him. The last match was getting ready to start and I had a lot more wrestlers in here. They were all happy to meet the person that tames Dean Ambrose. I was a little uneasy when I would hear that, but knew that Dean hadn't been like that to me, so I didn't need to worry.

Dean POV

I was with Roman and heard that most of the people were in the box that Jodi had for tonight.

"You alright?" he asked me again and I nodded. I wasn't really alright... I was sore as fuck. I had taken a beating, but was glad that it wasn't worse. I knew that Jodi was probably worried. She had sent me a congratulatory text and I smirked because of all the emjois she had included knowing that I thought most of them were stupid.

I stayed with Roman backstage until his had to go out. I knew that his daughter was out there with his mother. He was going to win, but he couldn't really tell anyone. I was watching the different monitors and one was trending for twitter and most likes on Instagram. I saw 'Seth Rollins girlfriend' pop up and wondered what that was about. I watched as Roman got to the ring and asked the social media people about that particular post. He smirked and pulled up a picture from Instagram. I was surprised to see a selfie from Nattie's page of everyone in the box. I saw Jodi standing with Wade and Seth. Seth and Wade had their arms around her and I shook my head. I wasn't going to lie and think that things were great between me and Seth. We were friends, but not as close as we used to be. He had encouraged Renee to go to Dolph. I still wasn't happy about it. I knew that Wade wasn't a threat, but I was jealous to see his arm around her. I didn't want anyone touching her.

"Great match." someone said and I looked up to see Vince standing there. I shook his hand and nodded.

"We are giving you two weeks off to recoup." he said and I knew that meant that I didn't really have an upcoming storyline, but was glad for the time off.

He left and I knew that I wanted to go on a trip with Jodi during my time off. I texted her to pick any place because we were going on a trip. She responded that she would be happy anywhere as long as it was with me. I knew that I didn't deserve her.

I was watching the monitor as Roman won and everyone back stage erupted in cheers. We all wanted him to win because he had been fucked around for a long time. I was waiting backstage when Jojo came up to me and I hugged her.

"Hi Uncle Dean." she said and I smiled at her.

"Hi Jojo." I said and she smiled at me.

"My daddy is a winner!" she said and she was really happy for him. I smiled and nodded.

"Go give him a big hug." I said as Roman finally made his way back to us. She hugged him and he broke down. Roman was my brother and I was happy for him.

I was with him when someone tapped me on the shoulder. I turned to see Jodi, Seth, Wade, and Nattie standing behind me. I immediately hugged her. I was mad about losing my match, but it all went away when I hugged her.

"Careful, you had a bad match." she said and I smiled at her. I kissed her and knew that she was the only one I needed right now.

"Congrats." she said and pulled away from me to hug Roman. He returned it as Jojo stayed in his arms.

"Hi, I'm Jojo." she said to Jodi and Jodi smiled at her.

"I'm Jodi. You must be very proud of your daddy." she said to her and Jojo nodded as she hugged his neck.

"He's my hero." Jojo said and I saw Roman beam with more pride.

"He's a good one to have." Jodi said back and Roman sent her a thankful smile.

We stayed backstage an hour after the show ended before heading back to the hotel. Jodi was coming with me and told me that we could head out tomorrow to go wherever I wanted to go.

 **AN: Please review.**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **ambrose-kohli-girl, Ghostwriter, Wolfgirl2013, & FantaseyImager - Thank you for the reviews! **

**Adult content**

* * *

"Are you sure you are ok with this?" I asked Jodi as we landed in Las Vegas.

"Yes, you wanted to come back here. I am fine with it. We have a house here anyways." she said and I smiled at her. I kissed her and realized how lucky I really was to have her.

"You're amazing." I said and kissed her again.

"I try." she said and I smiled at her.

We got the luggage and she had a car waiting for us. We walked up to it and I was surprised because it was a black Roush Mustang with blacked out windows and lights.

"You got this for us this week?" I asked her as she got into the drivers side.

"No, I own this, but never drive it." she said and I shook my head. I often forgot that she had enough money to never need anything, but she was so down to earth.

"You can drive it later." she said and I chuckled. We drove out of town for a few minutes and I recognized the area around Red Rock Canyon.

"Did you used to live out here?" she asked me and I shook my head. We couldn't afford it.

"No, I had a condo closer to the strip." I said and she nodded as we turned into a gated community. The guard immediately knew her and she gave me name to be able to get back inside. The guard asked if she needed a grocery or items delivery and she told him that we would be doing things normal this week. I had to chuckle because I was guessing that everything was just delivered here.

I watched large homes go by and finally we pulled up to a large gate at the end of one of the roads. She flashed a card and the gates slowly opened.

"The card is in here for when you need it." she said and I watched as she put the card in glove compartment. I nodded and looked around as we went down a long bricked driveway only to have a large looming mansion come into sight.

"This is your families?" I asked her and she smirked.

"It's actually mine." she said and I looked at her surprised.

"What? How many houses do you own?" I asked her and she chuckled.

"A few and you can visit any of them when ever you want." she said as I kissed her. A man came out to greet us and get our luggage.

"You aren't needed today, Bruce." she said and he smiled at her.

"Tomorrow then, ma'am?" he asked her and she nodded.

"Enjoy your evening." he said and nodded at both of us before disappearing somewhere.

"You have a staff?" I asked her and she laughed.

"No, just Bruce, he lives in the guest area. He looked over this house when I am not here... which is most days." she said and I nodded.

"Does he live in this part?" I asked her as we walked through two huge double doors.

"He doesn't want to... he lives in the house his wife died in. I have offered, but he likes where he is." she said and I nodded. I was looking around an all the rooms were immaculate. She gave me the tour and I was glad that everything was on one level.

"You want to swim?" she asked me as we walked out onto a huge patio. I saw a fire pit, outdoor bbq area, couches, lounges, hammocks, a small pool house, and entertainment area with radio and other things. The pool had a waterfall and grotto.

"Yes." I said and she looked at me.

"Are you ok, Dean?" she asked me and I looked at her. I knew that I didn't deserve her or any of this part of her life.

"I don't deserve you." I mumbled and she kissed me.

"I don't deserve you." she whispered and looked at me. I pulled her as close as I could to kiss her.

"Thank you." I whispered and she smiled at me.

"And, yes, I would love to go swimming. You look hot in a bikini." I said and she laughed as we went to change. She had my stuff in a connecting suite from hers.

I walked out side to see her with two beers. She was in a black bikini with a purple wrap skirt around her waist. She handed me an open beer and I kissed her.

"You look amazing." I said and she smiled. She was in great shape especially after her surgery.

"Thank you, you always look good." she said as I pulled her in my arms to kiss her. I ran my hands down her back and she gripped onto my shoulders.

"Can I see your scar?" I asked her and she bit her bottom lip.

"It's ugly." she whispered and I shook my head no. I had seen it the night in London, but since then I could tell that she was scared of how she looked.

"You're beautiful... all of you." I whispered as I placed a kiss on her forehead. She looked up at me as I let me hands caress down her stomach and land on the knot in her wrap. She took my sunglasses off my face and looked into my eyes. I knew that she was afraid of a lot of things, and this was one of them. I looked back at her and she licked her bottom lip and had no idea what she was doing to me. I carefully tugged and the wrap came loose. I threw it behind her and kissed her. I got down on my knees and kissed from between her breast to the scar. I carefully hand a finger over it and she inhaled a deep breath.

"You really are beautiful." I said as I placed small kisses over her scar. She ran a hand through my hair and I looked up at her. I slowly stood up and she ran her hands over my arms and down my chest. I stopped her hands when she got to my waistband.

"Jodi, you have no idea what you are doing to me. I don't want to rush you, and I will be ready whenever you are. I just want you to know that it's getting hard for me." I admitted and her cheeks turned a bright read.

"Sorry." she mumbled and stepped away. I sighed and mentally slapped myself. I hadn't meant to embarrass her. She walked away and I went after her.

"I didn't mean to brush you off... I just..." I was rambling as she looked at me.

"It's my fault... I don't have experience and I don't know what to do. I'm sorry." she said and I smirked.

"I'm not mad." I said and she kissed me.

"Can I touch you?" she asked me in a small voice and I looked at her. She was looking at the ground and I was excited to hear her ask me that.

"Come here." I said and pulled us over to a lounger. I sat down and pulled her down with me.

"Jodi, please don't let me rush you." I said and would feel horrible if I was the reason she was wanting this just to please me.

"No, I want to... I'm sorry I asked." she said and I captured her face in my hands. I pulled her lips to mine and waited for her reaction. She pushed against me and I pulled her closer. I wanted her to touch me. I wanted to touch her.

I ran my hands to her waist and pulled her to my side. I felt her hand slowly and lightly run down my chest. She stopped at my waist band and ran a finger underneath it. She was driving me fucking crazy.

"Go ahead." I whispered as she kissed down my neck. I laid back and tried to keep my hands on her waist. I was wanted to roam them over her, but I knew that I needed to give her this minute.

She carefully untied my shorts and slid her hand inside. I felt her fingers run along my shaft. She was driving me crazy. She stopped and looked at me.

"Can I see it?" she asked in a small voice and made me fall in love with her more. I pulled myself out and hoped that it was what she wanted. I wasn't a longest guy, but I was pretty thick. I watched her eyes get big and sighed.

"I'm sorry." I said and started to put it back, but her hand stopped me.

"No, please, don't." she said and I looked at her. She had sincerity in her eyes as I situated back the way we were.

"Teach me." she said and I looked at her like the heaven had just given me exactly what I had always asked for in life. She wanted me to teach her. I saw honest and raw desire in her eyes and knew that she meant it.

I watched as she moved in between my legs and looked up at me. I took her hand and wrapped it around my base. I slowly started to move our hands up and down.

"Not to fast, darlin." I said and she nodded. I wanted her to taste me, but I didn't want to get greedy. I closed my eyes as I felt her pace pick up a little and I was gripping the sides of the lounger.

"Taste me, Jodi..." slipped out before I could stop myself and I looked down at her. She carefully parted her lips and I watched her pink tongue dart out over my tip. I hissed at the wonderful contact and she continued to lick down my shaft.

"Open your mouth." I whispered and I felt my eyes roll back as her mouth closed around me. She was using her tongue and sucking in wonderful ways that I had never thought anyone was capable. I felt her mouth take all of me and she swallowed; I couldn't take much more of this as my hands tangled in her hair. I began to guide her head as how to move and the pace that was the best for both of us.

I felt a growl rip from me as I took her hand that was still at my base and guide it harder and faster to bring me to my edge.

"Suck harder." I managed to growl at her and she did everything I had asked of her. She was so innocent, but she knew exactly how to listen. I was getting so close and felt like I was going to explode. I didn't want to go in her mouth the first time.

"Jodi, wait." I begged as I moved away from her. She moved her mouth just as I came out a loud growl. I laid there as my dick continued to spill out over my lap. She looked at it with wonderment and I couldn't stop her as she licked some off her hand. She pulled her hand away from me and there was some on her fingertips. My eyes got huge as she carefully licked her fingers clean. I grabbed a towel and cleaned myself off. I needed to touch her and show her how I felt.

* * *

 **AN: Will Jodi want Dean to return the favor? Or is she over-whelmed?**


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for all the reviews! Sorry about the delay as I have been dealing with medical issues.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Dean POV

I looked at Jodi as she finished licking her fingers. She was trying to be intimate, but I wasn't sure if I was good enough for her.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked me and I shook my head no.

"No, not at all. I just need to talk to you... tell you something." I said and pulled her to sit next to me.

"What is it?" she asked me and she was genuine.

"I know that you haven't been intimate with anyone, but I have been. I wished some days that I should have waited for someone special. I just don't want to hurt you because of this." I admitted and she nodded.

"I am not mad, Dean. I know that everyone does things in their time. I know that I am a rarity because I chose to wait or to have other experiences in life. I can't judge your past because that's who makes you who you are now." I said and he kissed me.

"Thank you." he said and I smiled at him.

"I did want to ask you something. We are doing a European Tour and I wanted you to travel with me." I said and she smiled.

"I would like that." she said and I smiled at her.

"Thank you and know that whenever you are ready to take whatever step you think is next that I am with you on that." I said and she kissed me.

"Thank you." I said and her phone started ringing. She gave me a sad look and grabbed it off the bar. I had to admire her as she stood there in her bikini.

"Dinner tonight... yeah, Dad. We can do that." she said and looked at me. She mouthed 'sorry' and I just smiled at her. I knew that her Dad and her were close. I wouldn't want to ruin that, but I hoped that she didn't run off like last time. She got off the phone and walked over to me.

"I'm sorry." she said and gave me a small kiss.

"I'm not as long as you promise not to run off like last time." I said and she smirked.

"Not going anywhere." she said and I smiled at her.

Jodi POV

Dean and I got ready for dinner with Dad. I felt closer to Dean after our encounter earlier. We were going to Dad's favorite steakhouse. I walked outside and smirked. Dad had sent a car for us and Dean turned to go back inside.

"I am probably under dressed." he said and I laughed as I pulled him with me. I was in a knee length sleeveless maroon dress and Dean was in a black suit with no tie.

"You look amazing." he said as we got into the car and he still looked a little uncomfortable.

"What's wrong?" I asked him and he shook his head.

"Just not used to this." he admitted and I squeezed his hand.

"You are a superstar with millions of girl throwing themselves at you, but you can't go to a nice dinner." I said and he chuckled.

"No, it's that you are used to this... lots of money. I am not." he said and I pulled his face to mine as I kissed him.

"I am not with you because of your money." I said and he smirked.

"It's my dashing good looks?" he asked me and I smiled.

"And your sailor mouth." I said as he started to laugh.

Dean POV

We had dinner with her father at a very nice steakhouse. He was nice and I envied the relationship they had because I didn't have that with any of my family. We were finishing up and Jodi went to use the bathroom.

"Thank you for finding her again." he said and I looked at him.

"Thanks for letting me in." I said in a sarcastic tone.

"Here." he said and slid a box across the table. I looked at it and quickly opened it. I was looking at a large antique ring with a princess cut diamond surrounded by smaller diamonds. The band was white gold or platinum and it was very expensive.

"I thought about what you asked me when I first met you and if you still feel that way then please use that. If you don't feel that way then let me know so I can get it back." he said and I looked at him. I had asked him for Jodi's hand in marriage the first time we dated because I thought I loved her. I know now that I love her and I wanted to spend my life with her. I just hoped that she felt as sure about it as I do.

"I still want that." I said and he nodded as Jodi came around the corner. I quickly shoved it into my pocket and he smirked at me.

"Are you ready to go somewhere else?" she asked me and I nodded. We said goodbye to her father and we went to the strip.

We ended up at Ghostbar and Jodi seemed to be having a lot of fun. We were dancing and people kept asking me for autographs. I was getting drinks at the bar when a girl grabbed me and kissed me. I quickly shoved her off and turned to see Jodi looking at me.

"Jodi, I'm sorry." I said and she nodded.

"Let's go." she said and I didn't argue as we left. I tried to grab her hand, but she wouldn't let me as we took the towncar home. I had to make this right.

* * *

 **AN: Will Dean fix this?**


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing! Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Jodi POV

I wasn't upset at Dean because he didn't kiss her, but I didn't like seeing another woman kiss him. I knew that I might be over-reacting, but I didn't care. I couldn't loose him again.

"Where are we going?" he asked me as we walked down the strip.

"Room at the Bellagio." I said and ignored him for most of the time. I was walking as I felt someone take my hand. I looked down and it was Dean. I knew that he cared, but I was annoyed.

"Please talk to me." he said to me as we walked into the casino.

"We can in the room." I said as I walked up to the desk. The man smiled at me and after showing him my id and my card he gave me the key to the room that Dad always had reserved here. He didn't stay much, but it was always here in case any of us needed it.

"You always have this room?" he asked me and I nodded as I got onto the right elevator. I put in the key card and it started moving. We had to use the code or room key to access the certain floor we were staying on tonight.

We got off and I put the key card into the door. I pushed it open and looked back at Dean. I saw his eyes get huge as we walked inside. Dad always had the parlor suite on hold for us. The suite had a pool table, bar, the sleeping area, and a huge window.

I threw my clutch on the table and walked over to the window. I could hear Dean slowly following me. The view was amazing as you could see the strip and around it. I was standing there when I felt his hands slowly wrap around my waist. He placed a small kiss on my shoulder and I knew that I would never stay upset about this whole incident.

"I'm sorry." he whispered and I nodded.

"I am not mad at you, but I don't like seeing it happen." I admitted and he nodded as he rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I didn't like seeing it happen either... she had some ugly lips." he said and I let out a laugh.

"You laughed... I'm off the hook." he said and I looked over at him to see him giving me a puppy dog look and I smirked.

"Can't I just be jealous for like a few more minutes?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Absolutely, it's sexy." he whispered as he captured my lips with his. I leaned back against him as he ran his hands down my sides.

"Can I touch you?" he asked me as he kissed from my chin across my collarbone to my shoulder. I nodded as I felt him bunch my dress up in his hands. I had one of my hands wrapped around his neck and the other was on his arm as he reached for me.

I felt his hands slip beneath my undies and was so happy that I wore the lacy ones. He let a finger slip between my folds and caressed something that woke up every nerve inside of me. I let out a gasp as he continued to brush his finger over that sensitive spot. I couldn't imagine how it was going to feel when he was inside of me if this felt this amazing.

"Jodi." he whispered and I opened my eyes to look at him. He looked into my eyes as his finger dipped easily inside of me. I tensed at the intrusion and gripped onto his arm. I felt my eyes get wide and he kept eye contact with me. I felt my eyes slip close as his lips assaulted mine. I was letting little gasp and moans out as his finger danced inside of me. I felt my body relax and tense more at the same time as I felt another finger slide inside of me. I was afraid that my legs were going to give out as his arm tightened around me. I tightened my grip on his hair and he groaned as his fingers slid a little deeper.

"Come for me." he whispered as his lips pulled away from mine. I was confused, but the moment I opened my eyes to look at him I felt his fingers curl up. I let out a small scream as my entire body simultaneously came alive with feeling. I leaned my head on his shoulder as I shook and he held me tight.

"Dean." I breathed out as he held me while I rode out this wave of pleasure.

Dean POV

I was holding Jodi as her orgasm washed over her. She had a beautiful reaction to my actions and I couldn't wait to be inside of her.

She leaned against me as she took deep breaths. I couldn't believe that she was actually mine.

"I love you." I whispered in her ear and she looked up at me.

"I love you too, Dean." she said and kissed me. I pulled my fingers out and smoother her dress back as she watched me. I was bringing my fingers to my mouth,but was surprised when she pulled them to her lips. She slowly licked herself off my fingers and I was so turned on right now. She finished and laced her hand with mine.

We didn't need to say anything, but just be together. I was holding her when I looked at the time. I couldn't believe that it was almost 5 am at this point. I had an idea and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, let's go see the sunrise." I said and she looked at me.

"Please." I said and she nodded. I called down for a taxi since we were both slightly intoxicated. I grabbed my wallet and she grabbed her clutch before we made our way to the lobby. She told them that we would be staying an extra day and we hopped into the town car. I didn't know that we would have a town car instead of a taxi.

I told them where to go in Red Rock Canyon and hoped that we would make it in time. We got there with a few minutes to spare and I took her to an overlook. I was glad that we were the only ones there.

"Come on, there is a spot that it's perfect." I told her and took her hand. I walked us a little further down the trail I used to run on when I lived her. I found the perfect spot that showed us the canyon and the sunrise.

Jodi POV

I was surprised when Dean wanted to see the sunrise, but I was glad when we did. We were on a path that had the perfect view. I was standing with him when we saw the sun peak over the Earth.

"This is beautiful." I said.

"I could only think of one way it would be better." he said and I turned to look at him. I found him down on one knee with him holding an open ring box.

"It would be better if you were my fiance and then one day my wife." he said and I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Please, Jodi." he said and I couldn't speak, but I could nod. I never thought this day would come. He stood up, slipped the ring on me, and kissed me. I felt the sun's warmth spread over us as he kissed me and I knew that I would never look at sunrises the same again.

* * *

 **AN: Please review!**


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for reviewing! Sorry for the short chapter.**

* * *

Dean POV

I kissed Jodi as the light came down on us and I was happy. I pulled away and looked at her. She was beautiful.

"I take it that's a yes?" I asked her and she laughed.

"Yes, Dean." she whispered and I kissed her again. I couldn't believe that I had gotten the chance to find someone as amazing as her.

We watched the rest of the sunrise before going back and passing out for the day. I knew that we would have to talk about everything once we woke up, but falling asleep with her in my arms was perfect.

Jodi POV

I woke up and the sun was low on the horizon. We had managed to sleep all day. I looked over to see Dean still sleeping. He looked adorable with his curls over his forehead. He was an amazing man and my finger caught my eye as I watched him. I looked at the ring and realized it was family heirloom. He had asked my father for permission and that made it even better. I was surprised that my father had given him this ring since my mother would be furious. My Dad had given this to my mother when they got engaged, and now it was on my finger. I had to smile when I thought about my mother's face, but I knew that Dad was going to tell her off if she said anything.

"I hope you like it. I got it from your father." Dean said and I looked over at him. He had just woken up as he propped up on his elbow to look at me.

"I do." I said and gave him a small kiss.

"We can do whatever you want... a big wedding or elope." he said and I smiled. I wouldn't be lying if I hadn't thought about eloping just to avoid my family.

"Right now, I want dinner." I said and he laughed.

We got up, checked out of the hotel, and went to a burger place. I didn't want anything fancy and Dean was awesome because he didn't care since he just wanted food.

Dean POV

I didn't want to go back after the last week I had spent with Jodi. We were engaged, I was relaxed, and I didn't want to go back to normal life. We were getting ready to leave for the European tour in about 2 weeks. I knew that Jodi had agreed to go with me and I was happy. I really missed her when I was away from her. I knew that I had fallen hard.

"What's with the new and improved Dean?" Roman asked me as we got ready for the show tonight.

"I am engaged." I said and Roman hugged me.

"I knew that you had talked about it, but I didn't know that you were going to do it." he said and I nodded.

"I got the ring from her Dad and I had to do it." I said and he smiled at me.

"I think it's great. Have you all decided anything yet?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"I am letting her decide since she is the one with the family issues." I said and he nodded.

"Are you actually going to let her meet your family?" he asked me and I sighed. I had been wrestling with that decision since I thought about proposing. I had an interesting family and one that I wasn't exactly proud to call family.

"I don't know." I said and Roman nodded. Roman had met my mother on accident and it wasn't my greatest moment.

"It's up to you, but know that now you have the chance to make the family you always wanted." he said and I knew that he was right. I couldn't have children with her, but we could adopt... or just not have any. I didn't care as long as it was with her.

Jodi POV

I was sitting in the bakery with Hunter. He hadn't noticed the ring yet. Tim came in early to bring Hunter his wallet.

"Sure you don't want to work today?" I asked Tim and he chuckled. Tim had his own business as well, and he didn't have to work everyday.

"No, but I do want to know when the big day is?" he asked me and I smirked. Hunter's eyes got huge when he finally saw the ring. They both pulled me in for a hug.

"I'm happy, but jealous." Hunter said and Tim rolled his eyes at Hunter.

"Shut it, bitch, you have me." Tim said and I laughed at them because they were the cutest couple.

"Seriously, when is the date?" Hunter asked me as he looked at the ring.

"I haven't gotten that far yet." I said and they nodded.

"Where did he get the ring?" Tim asked me as he looked at it.

"He asked me father for permission and he gave him the ring. It's actually the same ring that my father proposed to my mother with." I said and they looked at me.

"No, she doesn't know, or at least she hasn't said anything." I said and they both smirked. They both had met my mother, and knew how she could be.

"Are you actually going to invite her to the wedding?" Hunter asked me as he started to actually do his job and brew coffee.

"Maybe... It depends if I have one." I said and they both laughed at me.

"Elope." Tim said and Hunter nodded in agreement. I had seriously considered it more each day.

* * *

 **AN: Should they have a wedding or elope?**


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **I apologize for the long delay. I had a personal issue. I hope that everyone enjoys this chapter. Thank you for all the reviews and continuing to read this story!**

* * *

I looked over and smiled at Jodi sleeping. We were on the flight to the UK. I had been upgraded thanks to Jodi and she had gotten Roman upgraded as well.

"You are close to showing emotion." Roman said from across the aisle and I shook my head at him.

"Shut up." I mumbled and he let out a quiet chuckle.

"Are you sure you are ready for her to meet everyone?" he asked me and I nodded.

"She met most of them at Wrestlemania when they all were in her suite for the show." I reminded him and he laughed.

"But, yes, it's going to be officially out there now." I said and he nodded.

"I'm glad you have moved on." he said and I knew what he meant. The first time that Roman had met me was NXT and I wasn't exactly friendly. I was actually too friendly with some of the females and picked fights with fellow wrestlers.

Jodi POV

I woke up when it was time to land. I looked over to see Dean and Roman sleeping. I gently woke up Dean and he nudged Roman from across the aisle.

"Excited?" Dean asked me and I smiled at him.

"More excited to spend time with you." I said and he smiled at me.

"Me too." he said and kissed my cheek. I was happy that he had invited me. I knew that he always had a busy schedule, but it was more amazing that he had tried to include me on one of their tours.

We landed, grabbed our bags, and walked outside. I saw a sign with my name on it and sighed. I had told Dad about the tour and I guess that he wanted to help me.

"We have to ride the bus." Dean said when he saw it and I nodded.

"I'm sorry, my father..." I was trying to formulate words and he kissed me to stop me.

"No worries, see you at the hotel. I want to see stuff with you." he said and I smiled at him. I hugged him and Roman before leaving with the driver.

Roman POV

I got onto the bus with Dean and other superstars.

"Not good enough to fly coach with us?" Kofi joked and I smirked.

"We had upgrades." Dean said and Kofi nodded. He was cool and was just messing with us, so I didn't care.

"Right, Dean is just using his sugar momma for her connections." Alberto said and Dean's head shot up. Alberto had come back to the WWE and thought he was all that. He had come back with a shitty attitude and was owed nothing.

"Fuck you." Dean shot back and Alberto chuckled.

"I mean... she is Stephen's sloppy seconds." he was saying when Dean flew back there and hit him. I was shocked, but not as shocked as everyone else. I finally got Dean away from Alberto after Dean had clearly broken Alberto's nose.

"Ambrose and Reigns." a voice said and we turned to see Paul standing there. Dean straighten himself up and walked up there.

"If your girlfriend is..." Paul was saying, but Dean but him off.

"Fiancé." Dean said and everyone that heard him looked surprised. Paul even looked surprised, but continued.

"If she is going to cause problems then she can't travel with us." Paul said and even I called bullshit on that.

"Seriously?" Dean asked him and Paul pulled him off the bus. I followed and he looked at me.

"Look, we have been having problems with people's other halves. You also had quite a public relationship with Renee. I would hate for the public to hate her for no reason." he said and I knew that he was right, but Paul really had no clue who Dean was dating.

"Fine." Dean said and let it go. I knew that there would be more later. Paul nodded and we all got back on the bus. Stephanie joined us and we took off the for hotel. I could believe that she was riding with us, but whatever.

Jodi POV

I had checked into my suite and was in the bar when I saw everyone come in. Dean saw me and held up a finger. I nodded and went back to sipping my martini.

"Are you really her?" a voice asked me and I turned to see Stephanie McMahon looking at me. She was excited and I had no idea what she was talking about.

"I'm sorry?" I asked her.

"You are Jodi Glazer. You are from the family that owns like everything in Tampa. I love your coffee shop and the charity work you have done." she said and I gave a small smile.

"Yes, that would be me." I said and she smiled at me.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I heard you speak at a women's event a few years back." she said and I smiled at her. I had obviously heard of Stephanie McMahon, but never met her.

"How long are you in town? I would love to have lunch with you." she said as her husband walked up to us. He looked at me like I was familiar, but didn't say anything.

"Just a few days." I said and she nodded.

"We are heading to lunch in a few minutes. I would love for you to join us." she said and I wasn't sure how to answer.

"I am actually waiting for my fiancé. I would love to some other time." I said and I was surprised that no one knew that I was Dean's fiancé. I almost found all of this comical.

"Let me invite you to the show tonight as my personal guest." Stephanie said and I nodded.

"Thank you." I said as Dean walked up to us.

"I will be with you in a minute, Mr. Ambrose." Stephanie said to him and I raised an eyebrow in his direction.

"I'm not here for you. I am here for my fiancé." Dean said and wrapped an arm around me. We both watched in as pure shock washed over their faces.

"This is your fiance?" Stephanie asked me and we both nodded.

"Yes, but I would still like to have lunch with you one day. I have come on the tour with Dean." I said and Stephanie seemed shocked.

"Ms. Glazer, it's a pleasure to meet you and we will make reservations to have dinner tonight after the show. The four of us." Paul said and Stephanie immediately nodded in agreement.

"We look forward to it." Dean said for me and we watched as Paul and Stephanie quickly left. Dean downed the rest of my drink and threw some money down.

"We need stiffer drinks now." he said and I laughed as we met up with Roman and his cousins to go out.

* * *

 **AN: Please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews and for continuing to follow the story!**

* * *

"Do we have to go?" Dean asked me as we walked in the arena for the show tonight and I chuckled.

"It won't kill you." I said and he gave me a pouty face, and I returned it with a kiss.

"Come on! We are in public." Roman said and Dean flipped him off. I chuckled and followed them to the locker room.

"I still think you should go based on her expression alone." Roman said and I nodded. I wasn't sure what was going through their minds when Dean walked up and put his arm around me, but it was hilarious. Stephanie was speechless, which was fine with me after her looking like Dean wasn't good enough for me.

"I'm going to wonder around." I said and he pulled me in for one more kiss before I slipped out to let them change. Dean didn't have to change much, but I gave him time with Roman.

"Jodi." a voice said and I turned to see Nattie and Becky waving me over. I walked over to them and hugged them.

"I'm glad you got to come." Nattie said and I nodded.

"It's nice to get away from Florida." I said.

"I heard that Dean into a fight earlier. Is he alright?" Becky asked me and I raised an eyebrow. He hadn't mentioned anything to me.

"I guess. He didn't mention it. I met him to go see around the city when we both arrived." I said and Becky nodded.

"I didn't mean to get him into trouble." she said and I chuckled.

"You didn't." I said and she smiled.

I ended up in the locker room with them. I had fun and it was nice to hang out with girls. I had Hunter and Tim, but they were still guys when it came right down to it. I was talking when Renee came into the room. She looked around and sneered when she saw me.

"Why are you here?" she asked me.

"I was invited." I said and she rolled her eyes.

"He just brought you for the free pussy." she said and I saw Nattie getting mad. Becky stood up and looked at her. I didn't want anyone to get in trouble for me, so I stood up.

"Think what you want. I will be leaving now." I said and Nattie hugged me.

"Don't leave because of her." Becky said and I smirked as I hugged her.

"It's fine. I'm not a diva." I said and turned to walk out. Renee stood in my way and I wasn't in the mood.

"Move." I said and she smirked. She was just a little taller than me.

"You don't belong here." she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Obviously, I'm not a diva, and I am trying to leave." I said and she chuckled, but when she did she slapped me. I felt my head snap to one side and took a deep breath.

"I hope you feel better." I said and tried to go around her, but she put her hand on my shoulder. I didn't want to get Dean in trouble and I didn't want to get anyone fired.

"Let me go." I said and Nattie moved closer to us. I held up my hand to stop her. Renee just smirked at me.

"Let me go." I said again and she gripped onto my shoulder harder. I was tired of this crap. I moved quickly and kicked her legs out from under her. She landed flat on her back and let out a scream of surprise. Nattie and Becky looked surprised. I waved bye and walked out of the room. I was down the hallway when Stephanie saw me. She looked excited and waved. I waved back and walked towards her. I heard loud footsteps behind me and knew it was Renee.

Stephanie POV

I had found Jodi after Dean told me she was wondering around. A stagehand had told me someone was in the divas room so I was headed there when she came out of the room. I waved at her and she headed over me. I saw Renee come out of the room and headed straight for Jodi. I had to imagine that Renee didn't like Jodi since she took Dean breaking up with her pretty hard.

"Jodi." I said and she turned as Renee tackled her. I ran over, but by the time I got there Jodi had flipped them over and put Renee in an armbar. I made my way to her as Jey and Jimmy pulled Renee from Jodi. I helped Jodi up and couldn't believe that Renee would have attacked Jodi. Jodi had a slight bruise across her face.

"Renee, you are hereby suspended indefinately." I said and she looked shocked.

"What?" she screamed.

"Go home." I said and pulled Jodi away from the situation.

"Come on, let's go to the trainers." I said and Jodi nodded.

"I didn't mean to interrupt everything." she said and I waved it off.

"It's not your fault. She should have never touched you." I said and Jodi nodded as we made our way to the trainers. We got there and they wanted her to go get her wrist checked out.

"I will go with you. Let Dean know..." I was saying, but Jodi stopped me. The stage hand was looking at us and I waited because I understood not upsetting your other half.

"Let Dean know that I am with Stephanie... that's all." she said and I nodded. I knew that she had her reasons not to worry him.

We took a taxi to the local medical facility. We signed in and she was taken back immediately. I went with her and was waiting with her to hear the results.

"You really didn't have to come with me." she said and I waved it off.

"I can't believe that she attacked you." I said and Jodi nodded.

"She carried for Dean. He has that affect on people." she said and I nodded.

"Please, don't fire her." Jodi said and I was surprised.

"Why?" I asked Jodi.

"Is this is first time you have had any issues with her?" she asked me and I thought about it.

"Yes, I believe it is." I said and she nodded.

"Everyone deserves a second chance... with a shorter leash." she said and I chuckled.

"Is that how you run your coffee shop?" I asked her and she chuckled.

"It used to be, but I have been busy dealing with charities, Dean, and medical issues that my best friend is running it for me." she said and I nodded.

The doctor came in and it was cracked. They casted Jodi's arm and gave her prescriptions. We could pick them up in the hospital. She was given pain meds right then for anything she was dealing with right now. She was hiding pain remarkably well.

"Come on, time to stand in another line." she said and I chuckled.

Dean POV

I was done with my match and Paul was in the locker room when I got done.

"Get ready, we are meeting the girls." he said and I chuckled. I figured that Jodi and Stephanie would end up leaving early. I quickly changed and told Roman bye. I wasn't really sure about Paul. I had dealt with him in NXT, but that was about as far as everything went.

We walked out and got into a taxi. The ride was short and we ended up back at the hotel.

"Come down to the bar once you put your stuff up." he said and I nodded. I wasn't really sure why we were back here. I checked my phone and nothing from Jodi. I was glad that she had gotten me an international phone, and we still didn't even use it.

I walked down and spotted Paul in a booth. I slid in and the waiter took my drink order.

"So... are they coming?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"Shortly. I figured if they were going to get to know each other I should get to know you. I mean, right now, you are the hottest thing for the company." he said and I nodded. I was happy to hear the compliment, but unsure of how to deal with him. I hoped that the girls got back soon.

* * *

 **AN: Please review!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thanks for the support and reviews for this story!**

* * *

Dean POV

I smiled when I finally saw Stephanie was coming and Jodi was behind her a little ways. Paul stood up and let Stephanie slide in and I did the same for Jodi. I went to look at her and realized she had a cast on her arm and a bruise on her cheek. I felt nothing but rage.

"What happened?" I asked as I looked at them because I knew that I had been left out of the loop.

"Nothing serious." Jodi said and placed her hand on my thigh. The white cast was starting back at me and I wanted to kill whoever hurt her.

"It's been taken care of." Stephanie said and Paul nodded. I knew that Jodi and I would talk about it later. I sighed and ordered another drink. We made it through dinner, but I just wanted to know what had happened. Jodi and Stephanie had hit it off so I figured that we would be doing this more than just this one time. We finished dinner and I took Jodi up to our suite.

Jodi POV

We walked to the suite and I was waiting for Dean's blow up. He wasn't happy about what had happened and he didn't even know what had happened. We walked into the suite and I shut the door. I turned back to Dean and he pressed me to the door. I got ready to say something, but I was cut off with a searing kiss. He pulled my shirt open and I heard buttons scatter everywhere. I wasn't afraid, but instead I was extremely horny. He proceeded to kiss down my neck and nipped lightly on my collarbone.

"Dean." I whimpered and he pressed his body closer to mine.

"I won't force you, but I have to touch you." He whispered as he undid my jeans and pushed my down my hips. I wasn't about to object to any of this. I wanted his hands all over me. I kicked my shoes off and my jeans pooled around my ankles. I kicked them off as I pushed Dean's jacket from his shoulders. I wanted to touch him as much as he wanted to touch me. I yanked his shirt up and over his head. I ran my finger tips ghost over his chest and looked up at him. He had a darker look about him and it was doing something for me.

"Who hurt you?" he asked me as he pulled me off the door. I got out of his grip and shook my head no. I was going to make him work for everything tonight including the information. He smirked and chased after me. He caught me and pressed me against the desk. I could feel him at attention against the back of my thigh.

"Playing hard to get, huh?" he asked me as he nibbled on my neck as his one hand reached around to my bra. He pulled the front clasp loose and my breast fell out of their prison. He wasted no time rolling a nipple between his fingers and I let a moan slip out.

"Oh, you like that." he whispered as he nipped ay my earlobe. He pulled my shirt and bra down over my shoulder and kissed down my arm as he pulled the shirt off me. He came to the cast and looked over at me. I seized the opportunity and pressed my lips to his. He moaned and pushed his hips further into mine.

"I feel that you have been naughty." he whispered and smacked my ass. I let out a moan and looked over my shoulder at him. He kept his eyes locked with mine as his hand trailed around my waist to my underwear. He let his hand slide down the front and moved them to the side. I was trembling at his touch as his his finger slid over my opening and I felt my knees go weak.

"Some one is very wet. He said and I nodded. He turned me around and kissed me as he pushed my underwear down my legs. He nudged me onto the desk and pulled me to the edge. He kept his eyes locked with mine as he dropped to his knees. He slowly kissed from the inside of my knee to the inside of my thigh.

"Delicious." he murmured before pressing his mouth to my sex. My good hand went to his hair and gathered a fist of it. I felt his tongue slide in and out of me as he continued his assault on me. I was squirming, but his hand held my hips in place. I felt the tension building inside of me as he leaned back. I looked down at the loss of contact and he stood up. He pulled me in for a kiss as I felt his thumb press against me and hitting every nerve. I gasped as he started rubbing my clit. I was so close as he started to kiss back down my neck.

"Dean..." I breathed out.

"Yes?" he asked me as he continued to speed up his motions.

"Please fuck me." I whimpered as he slid a finger inside. I felt myself fall over the edge and let out a scream. I slumped again his shoulder as his finger slowed and brought me through my orgasm. I lifted my shoulder and looked at him. He looked concerned as he stepped back.

"What's wrong?" I asked him between catching my breaths.

"I can't fuck you tonight. I don't want your first time to be a fuck... it needs to be love." he said as he stepped further away. I slid myself off the desk and walked over to him. He had a clear idea of what our first time should be like, but I just wanted it to be him.

"It's not going to be just a fuck... I don't care how it happens. I just need it to be you doing it." I said and kissed him softly.

"Are you sure? I mean, you have saved it... I don't..." he said and I pressed a finger to his lips.

"Dean, I told you that I was saving it for someone I felt something for... I feel that for you. I want you to be the one to show me this part of a relationship and be closer to you. You are my fiancé... and I love you." I said and he looked at me with so many feelings in his eyes.

"Are you sure?" he asked me and I stood on my tip toes to kiss him. I leaned my forehead against his and nodded.

"I just thought that it would be somewhere more romantic..." he said and I chuckled.

"I appreciate the thought, but it's not where it happens... it's who it's with." I said and he nodded. He leaned down and kissed my as my good hand wander down to his jeans. I pulled the belt and unfastened it as he kissed down my neck. I pulled the button free and pushed the zipper further down until he let out a moan. I could see his restriction from his boxer briefs through his jeans. I pushed them lower and they pooled around his ankles. He looked at me and I stepped back. He stepped out of them and towards me. I managed to push the briefs off his hips without much difficulty and slid to my knees. I looked up at him as I took his into my mouth. He moaned and tangled his finger through my hair.

Dean POV

I couldn't believe that I was going to get to feel Jodi for the first time tonight. I knew that she was probably nervous, but I was nervous. I didn't want to hurt her or make her hate sex. I knew that girls had pain their first time and I was worried about that.

She felt so good with her mouth wrapped around me, but I needed to make sure that I was going to be able to give her what she needed tonight. I stepped back and she looked up at me with big innocent eyes. I pulled her to her feet and kissed her. She pushed herself as close to me as she could. I swooped her up and carried her to the bed. I laid her down and laid next to her. I pulled her underneath me for a kiss as I let my hand wonder down her stomach and cup her mound. She was letting out little moans as I slid two fingers inside of her. I wanted to try and stretch it a little before I went inside of her. She was moaning and very wet.

"Please, Dean." she begged and I looked down at her. She was breathless and beautiful. I carefully adjusted us so that I was on top of her without my weight resting all on her. I moved and my tip brushed against her with pleasurable friction. She moaned and arched her back a little.

"Look at me, Jodi." I whispered and she tore her eyes from my length to my eyes. I knew that is would take considerable effort not to just surge into her.

"I love you." I whispered and she leaned up to give me the lightest kiss.

"I love you, Dean." she whispered back as I took myself in my hand. I carefully guided it to her entrance and pushed just the tip into her. She let out a blissful moan and I knew that I was eventually just going to have to break through the untried flesh. I let myself very slowly slip inside of her as her moans got a little louder, but I couldn't avoid it much longer.

I leaned down and kissed her as I snapped my hips. I plunged into her untried depths and her moans of pleasure turned to cries of pain. I had taken all of her innocence as she stiffened beneath me. I held her tightly as she shoved against me and tried to move away. I pulled away and brushed her hair away from her face as tears slipped out of her closed eyes. I forced myself not to move, even if every instinct told me to plow her.

I waited and finally, after what seemed like was eternity, she stopped struggling beneath me. I looked down at her as she opened her eyes and more tears poured out. I knew that she was in pain, but so way I... I had really hurt her. She finally leaned up and placed the softest kiss against my lips and nuzzled her cheek to mine. I knew that was her way of offering forgiveness that wasn't needed.

"Don't stop, Dean... please." she whispered and I shook my head. I couldn't stand to hurt her anymore. I slowly pulled out of her and she let out a moan. She reached out and grabbed my arm.

"Please, Dean." she said again and I sighed.

"I can't hurt you anymore tonight." I whispered and she shook her head. She was begging me to continue even if she was in pain. I gave in and pushed back inside of her and she let out a moan, but pain was still etched on her face. I pulled out and laid beside her. I pulled her to my side and spooned against her. I felt like the worst person in the world.

"You didn't hurt me." she whispered and looked over her shoulder at me.

"I did." I whispered and kissed her shoulder.

"We knew it would hurt the first time." she said and I leaned my forehead against her shoulder. I wasn't going to lie to her... it was obvious that I was still rock hard and wanted her.

I reached down and pulled her thigh back over my leg and slid my hand between us. I carefully took my length and positioned it at her entrance.

"Please." she simply said and she knew that I was having an internal debate. She pushed against me with clear invitation as I pressed my tip inside of her. I moved my hand from myself to her hip as I carefully thrust into her. She let out a loud moan and pressed further into me. I thrust into her without hurting her and it was almost more than I could bare. She was wet and tight around my throbbing length.

I knew that she wanted more as she held my wrist tightly as I continued to thrust into her. I slid my hand from her hip to her sensitive clit and stroked it. She was continuing to moan and thrust with me. I continued to thrust into her and I felt her getting tighter around me. I knew that she was close and I wanted to fuck her with abandonment, but I couldn't hurt her.

I sped up and placed soft kisses on her shoulder.

"I love you, Jodi." I whispered and I felt her tight passage cling to me so tightly that it was hard to move. She screamed my name and squirmed as I continued to milk her. I knew that I was close. I continued on my pace and gripped her tightly as I my own orgasm washed over me. I slowly myself and stopped, but remained inside of her. I leaned my forehead against her shoulder as I listened to our ragged breathing.

"Are you alright?" I whispered to her and she looked over at me.

"I'm wonderful and you are amazing." she whispered back and I chuckled. I gave her a chaste kiss and pulled out of her. I wished that I hadn't because I bore the evidence of her purity. I looked back over and her and she was washing me.

"Are you hurting?" I asked her and she shifted to face me.

"Not too much." she said and I knew that she might be trying to sooth me, but that's what I needed to hear. I pulled her to me and kissed her.

"I am sorry if I hurt you." I whispered as she sat up next to me.

"You made up for it." she said and I chuckled.

"Now, can you please tell me what happened?" I asked her as I stood up to wash off myself.

"Renee." she said and I took a deep breath. I figured that she had something to do with it. I wasn't going to worry myself with her, because I had Jodi.

"I'm glad you are my future." I said and went into the bathroom. I looked in the mirror and I didn't recognize myself anymore. I wasn't the Dean Ambrose that I used to be, but I knew that it wasn't a bad thing. I cleaned up and joined Jodi in the bed. She had taken a pain pill for her arm and I snuggled up to her. I fell into a deep sleep and slept the best that I had in a long time.

* * *

 **AN: I hope you enjoyed the** **chapter :)**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **OMG 100 Reviews! You guys are amazing! Thank you for the support, suggestions, and reviews!**

* * *

I walked into a small cafe in Barcelona. I had left for Italy when Dean had to go back to the US with the WWE. I had a lot of fun on tour with him and I knew that we were undoubtably closer. I smiled when I saw my Dad and walked over. He stood up to hug me and kissed my cheek.

"I ordered your favorite." he said and I smiled at him. I was not surprised that my father was in Europe. He was always somewhere my mother was not.

"Did you give wrestling a try?" he asked me and I smirked. He was asking about why I had a cast without sounding completely worried about me.

"Clumsy." I said and he shook his head. I had a good track record for hurting myself, so that was easier than telling him I got into it with Dean's ex. I also didn't want him to rub in that he had pushed me to study martial arts since it came in handy.

"Have you given your wedding any thought?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I really haven't... Dean and I haven't actually talked about it." I said and he nodded.

"Well, just know that you can do whatever you want, but I would suggest a location wedding." he said and I chuckled.

"Dad, most people can't afford that." I said and he nodded. We lived a different life from most people.

"I know that, but I am willing to pay for 15 of those people, plus you and Dean. I will be there, also." he said and I smiled as he made sure that I knew that Mom would not be there.

"Thank you. I will discuss it with Dean." I said and he nodded.

"When are you heading back?" he asked me and I really wasn't sure. Hunter was running the bakery just fine and Dean was still on the road.

"I might swing through Paris before I go back." I told him and he nodded.

"Well, just be home soon... I need help with the new pet charity." he said and I looked at him strange. I didn't know that we were working on one.

"What charity?" I asked him and he chuckled.

"I wanted you to establish a cat charity since you keep going on that there aren't enough." he said and I smiled. I knew that this was his way of giving me my own project and something else to do.

"I will fly back with you." I said and he smiled. He wanted me to come back to Florida with him, but he would never admit it.

Dean POV

I was sitting in the locker room with Roman before our next show.

"Have you talked to her about the wedding?" he asked me and I shook my head no.

"We will." I said and he chuckled.

"Are you at least going to let her meet your family?" he asked me and I sighed. I had been fighting with myself over that. I wanted her to know every part of me, but maybe not the part that involved my family. I didn't come from the best background and I really didn't want them to try and use Jodi.

"She will understand." he said and I nodded.

"I know, but I don't even want to see them." I said with a chuckle and Roman nodded. He had met them on accident when they showed up at a show in Ohio.

He was about to say something when the door came flying open and Dolph came storming in. He came at me and punched me before I could block it.

"What the hell?" I asked him and he glared at me.

"You got Renee suspended." he said and I punched him in the jaw.

"No, she did it to herself! She attacked my fiance." I spat back at him and he shook his head. He went to hit me again, but I threw him into the bench we had been sitting on. I wanted to grab him again, but Roman held me back as people started to come into the room, after hearing the commotion.

"Dean, come on." a voice said and I looked up to see Paul calling for me from the door. I sighed and walked out as people were trying to help Dolph up.

Jodi POV

I got back into Tampa late at night. The driver took me to my flat and I walked inside. I was surprised to see Dean asleep in the recliner, but even more surprised to see a huge black eye. I moved some hair out of his face and he stirred. He looked around and smiled when he saw me.

"Sorry, I didn't know you would be home. I would have picked you up." he said and I smirked.

"It's ok. What happened?" I asked him and he sighed.

"Dolph and I got into it because of Renee." he said and I nodded.

"I'm sorry that I caused you problems." I said and he shook his head as he pulled me into his lap.

"You didn't." he said and kissed my cheek.

"How long are you home for?" I asked him and he smirked.

"Two weeks." he said and I nodded.

"Good, because we have to discuss the wedding." I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, I have been asked about that as well." he said and I nodded.

"Come on, bed." I said and got up. He smirked and stood up with me.

"I love you." he said as he took my hand and I smiled at him.

"I love you too." I said and let him lead me to the bedroom. I knew that I couldn't ask for anyone better.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the short chapter, but I hope you liked it.**


	27. Chapter 27

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **Thank you for the reviews! Sorry for the delay! Enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

"Do you need anything else?" Dean asked me as he brought drinks over to our cabana. We were at the beach club because we wanted to relax and talk about the wedding.

"No, thank you." I said and he gave me a sweet kiss. He sat in the lounger next to me and took a sip.

"What do you want to do about the wedding?" he asked me and I shrugged. I knew that Dad had given me that option, but I wasn't sure what we needed to do.

"Dad and I had lunch in Spain. He told me that he would pay for us, himself, and 15 people to go anywhere we wanted and have our wedding." I said and Dean looked surprised.

"Really? Wow... that's nice." he said and it was, but I wasn't sure what I wanted to do.

"Is that what you want to do?" he asked me after a second and I sighed.

"I honestly don't know what I want to do. I wasn't the girl who planned my wedding when i was 4 and held onto those plans." I said and he chuckled.

"That's why I am glad that I chose you." he said and I laughed with him.

"I am up for whatever you want, but at the end of that day I just care that I am married to you." he said and I leaned over to give him a small kiss. I was happy to hear that. He got ready to say something else when this girl walked over to us.

"Are you Dean Ambrose?" she asked him and he chuckled.

"Not today." he said and she looked disappointed, but walked away.

"Sorry babe." he said and I shrugged.

"It's ok, I wouldn't changed who you are." I said and he kissed me again.

Dean POV

I was glad to have had a day off with Jodi. I enjoyed hanging out at the beach with her. I knew that with my schedule these days were few and far between, so I enjoyed them even more. The thing I looked forward to the most was just being able to hold her while we slept that night.

"Ready to go?" she asked me and I nodded. We were having breakfast with her Dad this morning. We were going to a place in Dunedin. I drove us up there and realized as I was driving that I was also looking at houses. I knew that she loved her loft, but I wanted us to have our own house.

"Dean, Jodi, it's good to see you." her Dad said and I smiled at him. He shook my hand after Jodi hugged him. We sat down and ordered.

"Any wedding plans?" he asked us and Jodi shrugged.

"Nothing yet, we are still looking at all the options." she said and I nodded in agreement with her.

"I will pay for whatever you two want, but make sure it's is how you want it." he said and I was relieved to hear about that. I didn't want Jodi to feel pressured to have a big wedding because of her father.

"Thank you, Dad." she said and he smiled at her.

She was going with him to a charity meeting. I was heading back to Clearwater to work out at the gym. I was driving past a real estate place and decided to stop. I wanted to have my facts straight before I talked to her about it.

Jodi POV

I got done with Dad and he had a car take me home. I walked into the shop and Hunter hugged me.

"How's the wedding planning going?" he asked me and I shrugged.

"I have no idea... it's not that I don't want to get married... it's that I don't care how it happens." I said and he chuckled.

"Me and Tim are here for you babe." he said as he sat down a cup of iced coffee for me. I smiled and took a sip.

"Is Dean upstairs?" I asked him after a second and he shook his head no.

"No, I went to get Benny and he wasn't back yet." he said and I nodded. I knew that he was working out and he probably got caught up in it. I got ready to say something when Hunter nudged me. I turned to see what he wanted and saw Wade walking into the shop. I immediately got up and hugged him.

"Hey, I was wondering if you were coming by now that you are done with wrestling." I said and he chuckled as he hugged me.

"I took some days to do nothing. I enjoyed it." he said and I smiled at him. We grabbed some drinks and sat in the corner. I was glad that Wade had taken a break from wrestling. He needed to give himself a rest.

"How's wedding plans going?" he asked me and I shrugged. I was honestly tired of being asked that.

"I have no idea what I'm doing." I said and he chuckled.

"That's alright, love, you will figure it out." he said and I smiled at him as I heard the door open. I turned to see Dean walking in and Wade waved him over before I could. He came over gave me a kiss and shook Wade's hand.

"How's retirement?" Dean asked Wade and he chuckled.

"Not retired... just not with WWE." Wade said and Dean nodded. They got along for my sake, but they weren't very friendly otherwise.

Dean POV

We sat in the shop and talked with Wade until dinner time. Jodi invited him out, but he had a date. I was just glad he was gone because I wanted to talk to Jodi.

"Hey, let's go out for dinner." I said and she looked at me strange. I usually liked to cook with her, but I had a plan for tonight.

"You sure?" she asked me and I chuckled.

"Yes, now come on." I said and she smiled at me.

We got into the car and I took us to Dunedin. I had found a nice two story house that was perfect for us. I had bought it and couldn't wait to show it to us. We pulled up and she was looking around confused.

"What's going on?" she asked me and I smiled at her.

"I wanted us to have a place that was ours... not yours or mine, but ours." I said and held up a key. She looked from me to the key and her eyes got wide.

"What?" she asked me with a smile.

"Come on, let's go into our new house." I said and she kissed me. I knew that we wouldn't always be this happy, but I was going to enjoy it while I could.

* * *

 **AN: Please review!**


	28. Chapter 28

**A/N: I only own the OC.**

 **I want to thank everyone who reviewed and supported this story. I hope that you all have enjoyed this as much as I have had writing this.**

* * *

Dean POV

I hated leaving Jodi to go back on the road. We had spent the last few days moving into our new house. I was glad that she liked it and she had already been getting furniture for us. Benny had been brought to the house and he was already happy. I was just glad that we had started to have our things and not hers or mine. She was also happy to let Tim and Hunter move into the loft above the bakery so that they could run the bakery.

I got into the next city and met Roman at the hotel. I threw my stuff down and we headed to the arena.

"So, you bought a house?" he asked me and I chuckled.

"Yep." I said and he chuckled.

"I never thought you would be domesticated." he said and I shrugged. I actually never thought I would find and marry anyone. I never let myself really get attached to anyone until now.

"Me either." I admitted and he chuckled.

"Any news about the wedding?" he asked me and I shook my head.

"We have discussed it, but neither of us are wedding people. She doesn't have a 'dream' wedding so it's not like she has any idea what she wants to do." I said and he nodded.

"You will figure it out." he said and I nodded. I hoped so. I just wanted her to be Mrs. Ambrose.

Jodi POV

"Are you sure about this?" I asked Dad as I stood in the kitchen of the bakery.

"Yep, it's all set up. You two just have to show up." he said and I shrugged. I was fine with it, because we didn't have any other ideas.

"I will have Roman come back with him and we will have it." I said and Dad smiled at me.

"You going to make your own cake?" he asked me and I raised an eyebrow with him. He chuckled and put his hands up in surrender. I knew what I wanted and I was going to make it.

Roman POV

I had just gotten off the phone with Jodi and she was excited. I had agreed to come back with Dean for our days off. She wanted to surprise him so I just told him that she invited me out to see their new house.

"She really is nice." I said and Dean nodded.

"I got lucky." he said and I smiled at him. He nodded and now I was excited for this weekend.

Dean POV

We got done with the show and flew back to Tampa. I was glad that Roman was going to be coming back to see the house. I just couldn't wait to see Jodi. I was a little disappointed that she was in Miami for a charity event, but we were going to her father's house tomorrow for a BBQ. She was going to be back for it.

"Are you sure you can't get back any earlier?" I asked her when she called the next morning and told me that she would make it just in time for the BBQ.

"I'm sorry, babe. I will see you tonight." she said and I knew that the charity was important to her. I wasn't going to argue since she liked doing it.

"Ok." I said.

"Oh, babe, wear the outfit in the closet." she said and I chuckled. She was always good at picking out outfits or I would come in whatever I found first.

"I will. See you tonight. Love you." I said and she chuckled.

"Love you too." she said.

We hung around the house until it was time to get ready. I walked into the closet and found a pair of khakis and a black button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up. I smirked as a pair of boots were under neath them. I changed and we left for her Dad's house. I was just glad that her mother wasn't going to be there.

I knocked and her dad answered the door a few seconds later.

"Dean, come on in." he said and shook my head. Roman came in and he shook his hand as well.

"Come on, out here." he said and I walked out with Roman to see her friends, and a few other wrestlers in the back yard. I turned and looked at Roman with a smirk on his face.

"What is going on?" I asked him as Cesaro and Daniel (Bryan) came over to us.

"Congrats man." Daniel said and I was still lost.

"I think your place is up there." her father said and I saw someone standing hear the near of a made up aisle. The backyard had a small area with chairs set up and food on both sides. Purple and yellow flowers were around the backyard and people were dressed up.

"This is my wedding." I finally said and Roman chuckled.

"Come on." he said and I looked at him.

"You knew I was going to be your best man." he said and I hugged him as we walked up to the front. People started to sit down as music played and I was still looking around when Roman nudged me. I looked up to see Jodi and her Dad walking out of his house. She looked beautiful.

Jodi POV

I walked out with Dean and Dean looked amazing. He was in the outfit I had picked out and Roman was next to him. I couldn't pass up Hunter being my maid of honor. He was happy to stand there for me. I walked down with Dad in a simple white sundress holding a bouquet of purple irises and yellow roses.

I smiled at Dean as I walked up and he smiled at me. We went through the ceremony and I was never more happy when I heard the pastor introduce us for the first time.

We walked back down the aisle and into the house. Dean immediately pulled me into a kiss.

"You are amazing." he said and I smiled as he kissed me again.

"I hope that it's what you imagined." I said and he smiled at me with tears in his eyes.

"It's better than I ever imagined." he said and I kissed him. I couldn't believe that I had finally found my prince charming.

* * *

 **AN: The End.** **I hope that you all enjoyed this!**


End file.
